


My Blue Heaven

by Bremol



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsie and Charles have been friends since they were young. Their lives have always been entwined, from their marriages to their successes. Will something happen to make them realize that they love each other? That it was always supposed to be them as a couple? Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set away from Downton, though Downton does play a part. I'll let you read to find out how ;-).

 

 

 

 

 

Elsie Hughes sighed as she looked out on the city she had called home for the last twenty-six years. Her divorce had been made final a month ago, her name change two days after that. It had felt good to be just Elsie Hughes again, though after twenty-eight years of being Mrs. Burns, she still found herself not responding from time to time to being called Miss Hughes. Occasionally one of her employees would slip and call her Missus then correct themselves and say Hughes instead of Burns so that she became Mrs. Hughes. She was tempted to tell them to call her that all the time, but that wouldn’t do, so she’d left it be.

“Elsie?”

Turning at the sound of her friend’s voice, she smiled tiredly. “Beryl, what are you doing here?”

“Our lunch, remember?” Beryl asked even as she frowned. “Elsie? What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry, Beryl. I completely forgot. I’ve a lot on my mind right now.”

“Yes, I see that. You said you had something you wanted to tell me. That was the reason for lunch.”

Elsie nodded. “I do have something that I need to tell you.” Grabbing her handbag, she walked with Beryl out of her office. “Angelique, I’m going out to lunch with Beryl. I don’t want to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Don’t forget your appointment at two, Miss Hughes.”

“I’ve got my phone set to remind me.” Elsie told her. “I won’t be back unless something comes up that Mr. Stone can’t handle.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Enjoy your lunch.”

“Thank you, Angelique. Take off early.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

 

~*~

 

“You’re going to do what?” Beryl asked then took a long gulp of her wine.

“Beryl, please.” Elsie sighed. “I’m going to need you. You’ve had children and know what to expect. Please be happy for me. You’ve known me for years, you know how much I’ve always longed to be a mother.”

Smiling softly, Beryl reached across and squeezed Elsie’s hand. “I love you, Elsie Hughes, and I _am_ happy for you. It just makes me sad that you have to do things this way. That blasted,” she scowled, not finishing because she didn’t want to say the name of Elsie’s ex. “Well, anyway. You know that I’ll be right there with you for all of it.” Letting go of Elsie’s hand, Beryl took another sip of her wine. “Are you going to say anything to Charles?”

“I’m to meet him for dinner tonight. I don’t know how he’ll react. You know how he feels about children.”

“With good reason. That witch of an ex of his tricked him with a pregnancy she never intended to follow through with.”

“More than once.” Elsie scowled. “And the last time the babe wasn’t even his.”

“Do you really think the other time was?”

Elsie sighed and shook her head. “No. I don’t. I think both times the babe was Grigg’s. Lousy man. I’ve always been very grateful he got himself in trouble and couldn’t follow us here.”

“Is all of that why you didn’t ask Charles for help with this?”

“I thought of going to him, of asking him to be the father, but then I thought of what Alice had done.” Elsie shook her head. “I just couldn’t do it. I would love to know that my baby’s biological father is a good man because I _know_ him, not because some profile in a book of donors says that he is, but I’ll just have to trust the people at the clinic.”

“No matter if it’s truth or not, Elsie. Your child will be a wonderful human being because it will have you as a mother.” Beryl assured her with a smile.

“Thank you for that, Beryl.” Elsie sighed as she stared down into her wine. “I just hope it’s not too late. I was told I could get pregnant again after the miscarriage, but what I didn’t know was that while I was in the hospital, Joe was having surgery. A little snip, snip, and my dreams of a child were gone. And now,” she shook her head. “I’m forty-five, Beryl. Why did I wait so long to leave him?”

“Because you weren’t able to until now. You’ve got one of the most successful magazines in the country, Els. It’s given you power and prestige you didn’t have before.” Beryl sighed then took the last sip of her wine. “Your magazine finally making it big gave you the strength to leave Joe. The kind of man that he is, it would have been more dangerous to have done so sooner.”

Elsie sighed as she nodded. “How did I ever think that was love, Beryl?”

Beryl reached over and laid her hand over her friend’s. “Because you didn’t know any better, Love. A girl learns from her family, and your father wasn’t much better than Joe.”

“At least Da never hit Mam.”

Beryl gave Elsie’s hand a squeeze. “And Joe will never hit you again.” She smirked. “I daresay he’ll never hit anyone again after Richard finished with him.”

“I’ve never seen Richard so violent.”

“He was protecting you. You know that he looks on you as a sister. Besides, Isobel would have beat _him_ if he hadn’t been violent.”

Elsie laughed at that. “She can be fierce.”

“I think fierce is a mild description.”

“I’m just glad Charlie wasn’t there.”

Beryl nodded. “Charles would have killed the man and asked questions later. No one messes with his Els.”

Elsie shook her head. “I’ve never understood why he’s that way about me. He wasn’t that way with Alice.”

“You’re different, Elsie. And his rescuing you when you were young, well,” Beryl shrugged.

“I don’t know if I like the fact that I inspire violence in the men in my life.”

“You didn’t inspire violence in Joe, nothing you ever did deserved that. He broke your jaw, Elsie. If Richard and Isobel hadn’t been coming to visit,” Beryl shivered at the thought.

“But they did and they took me away from that.”

“That’s right. And you have the money and power to protect yourself. You’re free.”

Elsie nodded. “And going to be late for my meeting.”

Beryl laughed as she pulled out her credit card. “Lunch is on me. You go on and head to your meeting. Let me know how things go with Charles.”

“It will be late when I get home. You know that his new play is opening tonight.”

“Fine then, but first thing in the morning.”

“Not first thing. I won’t have your mister grumbling at me for waking him.”

“Oh pfft.” Beryl waved her hand. “Go on with ya.”

Elsie smiled as she leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Beryl’s cheek. “Thank you, Beryl. I promise to tell you everything.”

Beryl nodded as she watched Elsie leave. It was good to see her friend living her life without fear. Signing when the waitress brought back her card, Beryl smiled at the young woman then stood up to leave.

As she left the restaurant, she wondered how Charles Carson was going to handle Elsie’s news. Beryl was sure Charlie was in love with Elsie, always had been she suspected, but after everything his partner and wife had put him through, she wasn’t surprised he either didn’t see the love or was choosing to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles smiled as he turned from his mirror to see his best friend standing just inside his dressing room, her lips turned up in a mischievous smirk. “Elsie Mae Hughes, I swear if you say one word,” he warned, shaking his washcloth at her, his makeup smeared face making it hard to take him seriously.

“Me? I wasn’t going to say anything. Just,” she bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Just that you missed a spot.”

“Elsie!” Charles shouted and chucked the cloth at her causing her to shriek with laughter as she darted out of the way.

Elsie put a hand over her heart to try and catch her breath and calm down. “You were marvelous, Charlie. I think you have another Tony coming your way.”

“Really, Els?”

Elsie nodded as she handed him back his washcloth. “Yes, really. You know I always tell you the truth about your plays. You made me swear.”

Charles nodded as he turned to continue cleaning his face. “I did and I do.”

Elsie watched Charles as he continued to wipe away everything that had made him his character, turning himself back into her best friend. The fact that he was without a shirt was something she didn’t notice as it was something she’d seen often over their years as friends. She’d seen more of him that just his chest, but it never occurred to her to pay attention. “What shirt are you going to wear, Charlie?” she asked as she sat down her small handbag and moved to his closet.

“You pick, Els. You dress me better than I dress myself after these things. My eyes are still a bit glassy.”

Elsie laughed at that, knowing that he was telling the truth. She knew that he wore special tinted contacts to help with the lights, but he still had trouble focusing on colors and driving was out of the question for the first half hour after a play was over. Picking out the pale blue shirt that was one of her favorites, she set it aside with his navy suit, knowing that he wouldn’t want a tie after the constrictive collar of his costume.

“I must admit, Charlie,” she said to him as she sat on the sofa, watching as he moved to where she’d laid out his clothes. “I wasn’t sure about you doing a musical. You know that I love to hear you sing, but a musical just didn’t seem like it fit you. But this one, it’s perfect. You truly were amazing tonight.”

Stuffing his shirt into his pants, Charles smiled at Elsie. “You’re good for my ego, Els.”

Elsie smirked up at him. “I’ve always known that’s why you make sure I’m at your openings.”

Putting his arms into his jacket, he turned to his mirror to make sure everything was as it should be. “You got me, Lass.”

“We’d better hurry. They’ll be anxious that you aren’t at the party.”

“I’ve already told them I wouldn’t be staying, only making an appearance.” Charles held out his hand and helped her up. “My best friend is more important.”

Squeezing the hand that held hers, Elsie stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for that, Charlie.”

 

~*~

 

“Els? Are you sure about this?” Charles asked as he stared across the table at her.

“You know how much I’ve always wanted to be a mother, Charlie. You remember how devastated I was after the miscarriage and then how depressed I was when I learned what Joe had done while I was recovering.”

“I do remember.” Charles nodded as he reached across and squeezed her hand. “Els?”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Oh no, Charlie. I couldn’t do that to you. I know how you feel about children. If things were different, I would have asked you. I promise.”

Charles nodded again. “And you’re sure about this?”

“I am.”

“Richard and Isobel are helping you?”

“Yes. Richard found the clinic for me and Isobel is taking me to my appointment.”

“When?”

“Monday.”

“You must promise to text me and let me know how you are. Promise me, Els.”

“I promise, Charlie. I’m going to need all of my friends.”

Charles nodded. “Will someone be staying with you?”

“Beryl’s Ellen will be staying Monday night with me.”

“I’ll bring dinner.”

“No need. Beryl has promised to have several meals prepared and waiting in the refrigerator when I return home. All I’ll have to do is heat them up.”

“Fine, but I’m still going to come by.”

Elsie smiled and squeezed his hand. “Okay.”

Charles frowned when Elsie took a sip of wine. “Should you be drinking?”

Elsie laughed and shook her head at him. “No fussing. And I’m allowed tonight. Starting tomorrow, no more alcohol of any sort.”

Shrugging, Charles winked at her. “You need someone to fuss.”

“Beryl will be doing enough of that, thank you very much.”

 

~*~

 

Elsie sighed as she settled into bed. She was tired, but couldn’t seem to stop her mind from racing. Charlie had taken her news much as she’d hoped he would. Of course, he was always supportive in everything she did, going so far as to help her come up with the funds to buy the magazine. She had never told anyone, especially not Joe.

If her ex had found out that Charles Carson had helped her, she shook her head.

The broken jaw and bruises he’d left her with would have been the minor things, if she’d been left alive.

Joe hated Charlie. Always had. And she’d never been able to understand why. After all, it was Charlie Carson that saved her life when she would have otherwise been killed by the neighbor’s wild bull racing toward her.

She smiled as she thought about their days as youngsters.

She and Charlie had remained close after he’d rescued her. She’d been ten, he fifteen. She’d never understood why he let a little girl into his personal space, but he had, and he’d protected her from anything bad that came at her when he was able to. He’d been a stable hand at Downton Abbey then, and had been the one to help her get the job of scullery maid when she’d came to him five years later.

Downton Abbey – what a place it was.

It was one of the few old grand estates that still maintained a full staff, though as Charlie had told her, not nearly as grand as it had at one time.

The Earl and Countess of Grantham had very rarely been there, but Mr. Smythe and Mrs. Conners ran the house with such efficiency, that no one was the wiser that the Lord and Lady of the estate were absent more than they were present.

She sighed as she wiggled down, her head moving about on her pillows to get more comfortable. Only a year later, Charlie had left to go on the stage. It had nearly broken her heart to be left behind because they’d been inseparable once she’d arrived at the Abbey. She’d had no one, but then she’d become friends with the dear young woman that worked as the cook’s assistant in the kitchen.

Beryl. Dear sweet Beryl with her wild strawberry blonde hair and vibrant spirit.

Once Beryl had left, marrying James Mason, it had left Elsie by herself completely. And that’s how she fell into the honey trap Joe Burns set.

At seventeen, two years after coming to Downton, Elsie left her job – that of housemaid as she’d worked her way up by then – to become Mrs. Joe Burns. Something she’d regretted three years later, the first time Joe hit her in a drunken fit.

Elsie shook her head at what came of that. Richard; the doctor that had tended to the gash that had barely missed her temple. He’d become a friend. How could he not? They were kindred Scots both away from home.

And then, Joe had decided to leave – decided that America was where they should be. So she’d packed up their belongings, used the money she’d saved from her job, as housekeeper at the home of a widowed Duchess, to pay for their tickets and booked passage for New York City.

She hadn’t known that Beryl and James were going to America as well, but finding them aboard the same ship had lifted her spirits. If only she’d been able to tell Charlie she was leaving, but her last letter had gone unanswered, and she didn’t know where he was.

Richard had bid her goodbye and God speed, wishing her luck on her new life in a new country, hoping that it would change her situation. Knowing it wouldn’t.

Twenty-seven years later, and here she was, still in New York City with all of her friends around her. Though Isobel hadn’t been a friend until much later when Richard had brought his new wife to America to help her heal from the grief of losing her only son – the man who was to have been the heir to Downton and the title. It was all so amazing how all of her friends had wound up exactly where she was. She was grateful for it. If she hadn’t had her friends, she would still be in a bad place, working and getting nowhere because everything she earned would have gone to Joe’s gambling and drinking.

Now, those friends that had stood by her then, were going to stand by her on this new journey. Her baby was going to have a single mother, but with all of her friends, she wasn’t worried. She knew that Richard, James, and Charlie to an extent, would stand as father figures. And she knew she was going to be hard pressed to keep Isobel and Beryl from being mothers. She smiled at the thought.

It was alright.

Everything was going to be alright.

As her eyes closed, sleep finally laying claim to her, her mind was calm and at ease.

It was going to work.

She was going to be a mother and her friends were going to be there with her through it all.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Elsie’s procedure, and today was the day Richard would do the test that would tell her if she was going to be a mother. She pressed a hand over her abdomen, praying that her longed for baby was there.

“Els.” Richard whispered as he came into the room.

Elsie turned and smiled at her friend as she moved to the chair and held out her arm. “I hate this part,” she mumbled as she turned her gaze away.

Richard knew his friend wasn’t afraid of needles, but more of the trouble her bad veins always caused when they tried to draw blood. After an incident with an incompetent lab tech that hit a nerve digging around for a vein, Elsie wouldn’t let anyone other than he himself or Isobel draw blood. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call Isobel in?”

“She had a meeting. I trust you.”

“I know you do, but I also know she’s better than I am.” Richard murmured as he wiped the alcohol pad over the spot he’d picked, then gently eased the needle in, drawing the blood slowly and carefully so as not to cause the vein to collapse or worse. Cleaning away the blood that trickled onto her arm, he put a cotton ball then a band aid over the needle prick. Standing up to go and put things away, he leaned over and kissed Elsie’s cheek. “I’m done now, Sweetie.”

Elsie smiled up at him. “Thank you for babying me.”

“No need for thanks. And I don’t consider it babying. I consider it taking care of my friend that had a nasty experience. You do know that idiot lost his job, right? He can’t do that sort of thing to anyone ever again.”

“I know. You promised me and I knew you’d keep your promise, you always have.”

 

~*~

 

Isobel wrapped her arms around Elsie, her heart breaking for her friend. “I’m so very sorry, Darling. Let me take you home, hmm? Maybe call Beryl?”

Elsie shook her head. “Just take me home, please,” she managed to whisper as she sat up, pulling away from Isobel. “I,” she swallowed down a sob and shook her head again. “Just take me home.”

Richard rubbed her arm as he sat down and took her hands. “We’ll try again, Sweetie.”

“But you know what they told me.” Elsie whispered. “They’ll only do this twice. What if it fails the second time? What then, Richard?”

“You adopt, Darling.” Isobel answered softly.

“I know that I can adopt, I do, but,” Elsie shook her head. “I know I’m being selfish.”

“Oh no, Darling. No. Never. I have never thought that. There isn’t a selfish bone in your body, Elsie Hughes.”

“I don’t think it of you, either, Love.” Richard squeezed her hands.

Elsie nodded, wiping at her eyes with the tissue Isobel had handed her. Taking a sip of the water Richard gave her, she sat the glass down on the desk. “Can you make the appointment for me, Richard?”

Richard nodded. “Just like last time.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Go on home now. And call Beryl. You know if you don’t she’ll be beating down your door.”

Elsie half smiled at that. “She would too.”

Isobel shook her head. “Why would she? She has a key.”

The statement made Elsie laugh, which had Isobel looking up at Richard, a sad smile on her face.

 

~*~

 

Beryl had come and gone, not staying long after Elsie had told her the news. Elsie hadn’t meant to be so terrible, but the day’s emotional stress had worn her out. But as she laid in bed, her eyes puffy, tears rolling down her cheeks, sleep hadn’t claimed her away from her misery.

Picking up her phone, she sent a text to Charles. _Charlie, please_ , was all it said, all it needed to say. She knew that he would know something was wrong with just those two words.

She loved Richard, Isobel, and Beryl, they were all so very good to her, but they weren’t Charlie. She’d never been able to explain to anyone, but when she hurt, she needed Charlie. Those years without him in her life had been painful ones for her, and not just because of her marital problems. There had always been something about Charlie that calmed her, made her feel safe enough to just be herself no matter what.

Hearing the ringtone she’d chosen for Charlie, she answered, “Hello,” and broke down at the sound of his booming voice gentled as much as was possible to soothing tones as he assured her he’d be there as soon as he could after his show was over. “Thank you, Charlie,” she whispered before ending the call.

Blowing her nose, she got up and walked downstairs, her bare feet making light smacking noises against the wood of her floors as she made her way to the liquor cabinet. Pouring herself a glass of scotch, she gulped it down in one swallow, then poured herself another. It had been years since she’d gotten drunk, but she needed the numbness the scotch brought with it.

She knew some would think her crazy for being this way.

She felt crazy, if she were honest.

But she couldn’t help how she felt.

She’d always wanted a child of her own.

Always dreamed of being the kind of mother she’d never had herself, but always wished for.

She wanted to give her child everything she’d never had.

In her dreams, she could hear a tiny voice calling her Mommy, feel a tiny hand grasping hers as they walked along the sidewalks. She could feel the tiny body warm and soft snuggling against her in the night after a bad dream, the sweet scent of a baby filling her nose.

Another glass of scotch, another down the hatch swallow.

Taking the bottle and her glass, Elsie moved to the sofa. If she was going to get drunk, she might as well be comfortable doing it.

 

~*~

 

Charles sighed as he walked into Elsie’s apartment. She hadn’t answered the bell so he’d used his key. He’d thought she’d fallen asleep, he hadn’t expected to find her passed out from being drunk.

Kneeling down next to where she lay on the sofa, he took the empty glass from her hand. He hadn’t seen Elsie drunk since the miscarriage years ago. “Oh god,” he murmured as he realized why she had been so upset. When he’d called and she’d broken down, she hadn’t said what was wrong, just cried and asked him to come over. He should have known this was what was wrong. He’d known she had an appointment with Richard. If only his stupid lady friend hadn’t pulled the stunt she had this afternoon, he shook his head. It was no excuse for not remembering to call and check how things had gone for Elsie; the most important person in his life.

“I’m so sorry, Lass,” he whispered. Pouring scotch into the glass he’d taken from her hand, he threw his head back, downing the burning liquid in one gulp. Keeping his eyes closed, he enjoyed the numbing a moment before looking down long enough to pour another glass. He shrugged. Elsie had drunk herself to sleep, he might as well do the same. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d spent the night here in her penthouse with her.

After all, it was why she had a spare room with a closet that held a few of his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles blinked in surprise as he turned from shutting his dressing room door. He’d come in to do his costume change and hadn’t expected to find anyone but his valet. “Els? What’s wrong?”

Elsie launched herself into Charles’ arms, wrapping her own around his neck. “It worked this time, Charlie! It worked!”

Charles wrapped his arms around Elsie and swung her about, kissing the side of her head with a smile on his lips. “Oh Els! That’s wonderful!” he told her as he sat her back on her feet. “Stay and wait for the show to finish? You can watch from the wings if you want. I’ll take you out to celebrate afterwards, anywhere you want, Lass.”

Elsie smiled at the old nickname. “You can take me to Beryl’s. She’s throwing a celebration party for me. Richard and Isobel will be there too.”

“Still, wait for me to finish?”

Elsie nodded. “I will.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek. “Now help me change. Where did you shoo Vance off to?”

Elsie laughed as she helped Charles off with his jacket. “He let me in then left. Don’t know where he went. I think my excitement might have scared him off.”

Charles’ own laughter filled the room as he unbuttoned his shirt. “I’m sure he’s just off taking advantage of the free time. He knows I’m in good hands with you about.”

Elsie smiled and nodded as she wiped at his face with her handkerchief. “Oh Charlie, you’re so hot,” she murmured. “You need to take a break after this one closes. A nice long break. I don’t want you working yourself to death. I’m going to need you now more than ever.”

“I’ve already been thinking about taking a break.” Charles smiled down at her before moving to the mirror to begin applying his makeup. He laughed when Elsie pushed him down into his chair so she could fix his wig on his head.

“I hate this wig. It’s horrible,” she grumbled.

“It’s supposed to be, Els. Silly lass.”

Elsie smacked his shoulder. “I’m not a lass, Charlie Carson.”

Charles only nodded and winked at her in the mirror. “You are a lass to me, always.”

Elsie smiled and hugged his neck. “I’m so glad we’re still friends.”

“I am too, Els. I missed you those years after I left Downton.”

“I missed you, too, but I always knew that you’d come back into my life somewhere along the road.” Elsie moved when he went to stand up then laughed.

“What?”

“Pants,” she answered.

Charles looked down and laughed himself as he shrugged. “Well get the right ones out of the closet and stop laughing. I’ll be late for my cue.”

“Oh pfft,” she muttered at him as she tossed him his pants, laughing when he fumbled and missed them.

“Elsie!” Charles shook his head at her, a smile on his lips. “You’re in a right mood, though I understand why.”

Elsie shrugged and grinned. “I’m just so very happy, Charlie. Richard says there shouldn’t be any complications even though I’m older. He’s going to keep a close watch on me, but he said with my health as excellent as it is, I should have a fairly easy time of it.” She shrugged with a laugh. “As easy a time as you can have being pregnant anyway.”

Finished with his pants and ready to go, Charles paused to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’m very happy, Els. Now come on.”

Elsie followed him, smiling when he winked at her just before walking out onto the stage in perfect time with his cue. Watching him dance about and sing, she sighed in contentment. He’d always been meant to be on stage. All those years she’d spent trailing along after him, spending time with him, he’d dance and sing for her, acting out plays he’d read by Shakespeare for her, telling her that one day he wanted to be an actor.

Her Charlie had gotten his dream.

Now it was her turn.

 

~*~

 

Beryl watched her two friends and shook her head. Charles Carson was in love with Elsie Hughes. Why had no one realized that before? And how had the two of them not realized it? The way they looked at each other, touched each other, it was all there.

Maybe Richard and Isobel had noticed it, but looking at them, she doubted it. Those two were too into each other at the moment to notice where they were much less what was going on between Elsie and Charles.

“What’s brewin’ in that head o’ your’n, Berry?”

Beryl nudged her husband’s ribs with her elbow. “Berry indeed,” she growled at him good naturedly. “James, behave. You’ve been around Richard and Isobel too much tonight.”

James laughed and shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s that our Elsie is so happy.”

Beryl smiled and nodded. “Yes, she is. I was so afraid after that last time. I don’t know what would have happened if this had failed. I know she drank herself into a right stupor. From what she told me, Charles came over and was drunk too. Seems things had gone a bit sour with the woman he’d been seeing.”

“Had to have been more than a bit if he was drunk.” James commented, knowing Charles Carson well enough to know the man was never drunk. “The only time I’ve ever seen the man drunk was when that she-devil he was married to did what she did.”

“Bitch, James. She was a bitch.” Beryl growled, the thought of Alice still raising her blood pressure even after all of these years.

“Easy, Berry.”

Beryl rolled her eyes up at her husband. “Berry. You and that nickname,” she laughed then snuggled into his embrace when he held out his arms.

Pressing a kiss to her head, James gently squeezed his wife. “You like it and you know it, my little strawberry.”

Beryl nodded against his chest, humming when he gently started to sway them to the music Charles was playing on the piano. Her William had played when he was home, but now that he was married with a family of his own and living back in England, it wasn’t often touched unless Charles came to visit. “Mmm, this is nice. We’re going to have to invite Charles over more.”

“Why?” James asked.

“To play the piano of course.”

James laughed as he twirled Beryl out then back in. “I love you, Beryl.”

Beryl smiled up at him. “I love you, James.” She looked to Elsie sitting beside Charles on the piano bench. “And some day those two will realize they’re in love with each other.”

“That they will, but we’ll not push.”

“No. I’d never. They’ve both been hurt too deeply. I’m just going to be here as their friend.”

“As you’ve always been, Love.”

“As always.”


	5. Chapter 5

Richard nuzzled Isobel’s neck, his hands busy caressing over her bare flesh, his body moving against hers. “It’s been much too long, Izzie,” he whispered against her ear before nibbling the lobe.

“Mmm,” she murmured. “Much.” Isobel held onto Richard’s shoulders, her body moving with his, her head lolling back, her eyes closed as she let herself be lost in her husband’s touch.

The pounding on their door startled them both.

“Richard! Isobel! Please! Please be home!”

“Richard, that’s Elsie!” Isobel hissed as she moved away from him, hurriedly gathering up her gown and robe, her passion giving way to fear at the sound of her friend’s frantic cries.

Richard, nearly tripping as he yanked on his pants, grabbed his shirt on the way to the door, thankful he and Isobel hadn’t been in their bed.

Isobel, quicker with her clothes than Richard, made it to the door first. “We’re here, Elsie. We’re here,” she assured through the door as she unlocked it then yanked it open.

“Oh god.” Elsie cried as she grabbed Isobel. “I’m bleeding, Isobel,” she whispered.

“Shh.” Isobel murmured as she led Elsie through to the small room Richard used as his office. “Richard is right behind us, Love. You need to calm down. Panic won’t do you or the baby any good.”

Elsie bit her bottom lip to try to calm herself, but her fear was such that calmness wasn’t an easy task. “I’m not supposed to be bleeding,” she whimpered as Isobel helped her to lie down.

Richard smiled down at his friend as he caressed a damp tendril of hair from her forehead. “I’m here, Lass. I’m going to take care of you just as I always have. I promise.”

Looking up into the grey-blue eyes of her friend, Elsie clutched at his hand. “Please, Richard. I can’t lose this baby.”

“And we’re going to do everything we can to make sure that you don’t. Now, I’m going to do a bit of an exam while Isobel holds your hand. She’s phoned for an ambulance while we were talking, they’ll be here shortly.”

Elsie nodded, calm finally settling over her. Richard had always had that affect on her. His easy manner, soothing voice, and the tenderness in his eyes all worked together to bring trust to those he treated. All of those things, and so much more, were why he was one of the most sought after physicians in the country, though he wouldn’t budge from the city he’d chosen as his home when he’d left England.

Isobel held Elsie’s hand, her own free hand gently caressing Elsie’s hair. “Bleeding happens some times when our bodies are under a lot of stress.”

“I’m supposed to find out what the baby is tomorrow.” Elsie told her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Richard appeared at her other side and smiled down at her. “Well then, you’ll just be learning that bit a little early.” He’d barely finished when a knock sounded on the door. “That would be your ride to the hospital.”

“Go with me?”

“I’ll be with you all the way, Elsie. I promised.” Richard nodded at the paramedic team as they entered the room with a gurney. “This is Sue and Tim, the best of the best. They’ll get you settled while I make myself decent.”

Isobel hurried along behind Richard, her hand gripping his as they made their way to their room. “Richard, is she going to lose the baby?”

“I don’t know, Izzie. The bleeding isn’t much so I think it’s just simply stress.”

“Oh god, I hope so.”

 

~*~

 

Elsie felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stared at the life on the monitor. “My baby,” she whispered as she clasped Richard’s hand.

“Yes,” he nodded. “A wee lass.”

Elsie smiled, more tears joining the others. “A girl?”

Elsie’s doctor smiled at his colleague and patient. “The good doctor is correct. A girl. Here is the head,” he pointed to the correct spot on the screen.

“Now I see.” Elsie breathed. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine.”

Elsie watched the man as he did a few things and heard his murmured, “Hmm.”

Richard heard it too. “Alec? What is it?”

“Nothing’s wrong with the baby, but this can’t be possible.”

Richard let go of Elsie’s hand and moved to stand beside his colleague. “What is it?”

“Look at the measurements, Richard. The baby’s development doesn’t match the weeks.”

Richard did a bit of his own figures and looked up at his friend. “I don’t understand. She couldn’t possibly be this far along. We both know when she had the last IV appointment.”

“Richard?” Elsie asked. “What is it? You said the baby was okay.”

Richard turned to Elsie and walked over to her side. Taking her hand, he gently squeezed. “Nothing’s wrong with the baby. Your wee lassie is perfect.”

“Then what is it?”

Richard sighed and held her gaze. “I don’t mean to pry, but have you been seeing someone?”

Elsie frowned. “What?”

“Just answer my question, Elsie.”

“No. I haven’t. I don’t have time for that.” Elsie scowled. “What has this to do with my baby?”

“Elsie, calm down.” Richard caressed her shoulder. “You’re two weeks further along than we thought.”

Elsie frowned. “What? How is that,” she started then stopped. Her eyes went wide as she thought back to the night she’d found out the first procedure didn’t work. “Oh god,” she moaned.

“Elsie, what is it?” Richard asked.

“Richard,” she whispered. “We were drunk.”

Richard blinked, that wasn’t what he’d expected. “You don’t mean,” he started, stopping when she tugged at his hand.

“We can’t tell anyone. It has to stay between us. You have to promise me. He’ll not understand. He’ll think I’m like _her_.”

“I promise, Elsie. We’ll talk of this later.”

Richard turned back to Alec. “Can you give her a picture?”

“I’ll make a few.” Alec told him then looked at Elsie. “I want to keep you here overnight just to be sure. You’re going to have to do less from now on. Your job is too much stress and this was your body giving you a warning.”

Elsie nodded as she took the towels from Alec and wiped the gel off her stomach. “I’ll do anything to protect her. My staff can easily run the magazine without me there.”

Alec nodded. “You don’t need to stop working completely, just cut back. We’ll have to start monitoring you closer now.”

“I can do that, Alec. We live in the same building.”

“That’s why you came in with her.”

“Yes.”

“Then we’ll leave it to you seeing her in between her appointments for now.”

Elsie sighed as she was helped into a wheelchair. “Richard.”

“Yes, Elsie?” Richard asked as he knelt down in front of her.

“What am I going to do?”

Clasping her hands in his, Richard pressed them gently. “You’re going to go to the room that’s been set up for you and rest and forget all about anything other than taking care of yourself and your lassie. Then, tomorrow when we’re sure that you and the babe are as you should be, Isobel and I will take you home and we’ll all discuss the rest of this.”

“Will you tell Isobel tonight?”

“If you want me to.”

Elsie nodded. “It might be easier. I’m so,” she shook her head. “I’m so embarrassed. I never get drunk like that.”

“Only one other time that I remember.” Richard whispered before standing back up and kissing Elsie’s cheek. “It’s going to be alright, Elsie.”

“I don’t see how,” she sighed as she closed her eyes, the motion of the wheelchair moving down the hall just a bit more than she wanted at the moment.

Richard didn’t answer. He couldn’t. If his best friend didn’t see that Charles Carson was in love with her and that she was in love with him, well, it was best to stay out of it. He didn’t want either of them hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Charlie! Whatever in the world?” Elsie asked as she looked at herself, clad only in her nightgown, then back at Charles who was wearing nothing but his underwear._

_Charles grabbed his head and groaned even as he looked from Elsie’s state of undress to his own. “Els?”_

_“What happened, Charlie?”_

_Charles shook his head. “I don’t know, Els. I remember thinking that since you’d drunk yourself to sleep, I would too. Then I thought you needed to be in your own bed, and I’d go to the spare room, but this,” he motioned at himself then her. “I have no idea.”_

_She sighed and shook her head. “We can’t get drunk again, Charlie. You don’t think we did anything, do you?”_

_“No, Els. We were too drunk for that.” Charles smiled at her. “We’re best friends, Els. I’m sure it was nothing more than me being so drunk I forgot where I was.”_

Elsie shook her head. “How wrong you were, Charlie,” she whispered as she laid a hand over the small swell of her abdomen. It had been nearly three weeks since the scare and she’d done just as she said. She cut back on work, only going in when there was an emergency or client that no one else could handle.

Of course, not working meant she had time to think. And time to think meant she’d realized something.

She was in love with Charles Carson.

How had she missed that all these years?

She knew that she loved him.

She loved all of her friends.

She supposed knowing she loved him had blinded her to the fact that her love for Charles was more than the love a friend has for another.

She sighed and shook her head.

She knew she would have to tell Charlie he was the father, no matter the consequences. She just didn’t know how she would tell him. Now that she knew she was in love with her best friend, telling him and losing him would hurt so much more than before.

“Damn it all, Elsie Hughes! Why did you let yourself get so bloody drunk?!”

 

~*~

 

Charles sat at his dressing table, his head in his hands, mumbling to himself. How had he let himself get involved with a woman like Jill? He knew her type, he’d married one just like her.

“What the hell were you thinking, you bloody fool?” he growled at his reflection in the mirror.

He shook his head. That night he’d gotten so drunk and gone to Elsie’s, Jill had come to him and told him she was pregnant with his child. He knew that he always used protection, he’d not been that sort of fool since Alice, but he also wasn’t fool enough to believe that things couldn’t happen anyway. So, he’d told her to have a test as soon as possible to prove one way or the other if the child was his. She’d cried and argued, asking how he could think she’d been with someone else.

And now, here he sat with the proof in front of him.

The child Jill carried wasn’t his.

Just like Alice.

How could he ever trust another woman?

Why did they always use a child against him?

Charles wondered how anyone could possibly think that he would change his mind about children. He didn’t want them.

He’d never been around babies so he had no clue what to do with them.

The only thing he’d ever had to do with babies, was listen as some woman cried big tears as she told him she was carrying his child. Of course, the first two never had a chance to be born because Alice had no intentions of keeping a child she didn’t want. At least Jill wasn’t going to be quite that cruel. That still didn’t change the fact that she’d gotten pregnant by another man to try and get money.

Along with the proof his people had brought to him, they’d also brought him the letter Jill had sent threatening to expose him for the despicable man that she thought him to be if he didn’t marry her and publicly claim her baby. Everything she threatened would all be lies of course, but it would still hurt him and his career.

And marry the bitch?

How had he not realized she was insane?

Good god, what the hell had he gotten himself into this time?

Looking at his reflection once more, he rolled his eyes at himself then sighed, “I’ve got to go see Elsie. She can help me.”

 

~*~

 

“Charlie? What’s wrong?” Elsie asked as she sat his plate down in front of him. Beryl had very generously provided their meal when Elsie had called and told her Charles was coming over. Not that this was anything new for Beryl to do. She kept Elsie well fed, one of the many perks of having a chef and restaurant owner as a friend.

Charles sighed as he picked up his knife and fork to cut his steak. “I never told you what happened that night we both got so drunk.”

“Well, I remember you saying that Jill had done something.”

Charles nodded as he chewed, then paused to take a drink of his wine. “She came to me that night, all sweetness and crying these big tears. She told me that she was pregnant with my child. She didn’t much care for my reaction.”

Elsie bit her lower lip to keep from gasping even as she moved her hand to rest against her stomach. “What was your reaction?” she asked quietly, already sure of the answer.

“I told her to have a test done as soon as possible to prove it was my child. She cried and asked me how I could think she’d been with another man. When that didn’t work, she argued.” Charles chewed angrily on the bite of steak he’d shoved in his mouth. Swallowing, he looked up at Elsie. “I have people who made sure of the test results. The child isn’t mine, just as I suspected. I also received a letter from Jill threatening me with all sorts if I don’t marry her and claim the child is mine.”

“Oh Charlie, what are you going to do?”

Charles shrugged. “Pay her off, I suppose. I don’t care that the slander will cost me money, but I’ve worked too hard to get to where I am.” He held Elsie’s gaze. “I love what I do, Els. I’ve paid my dues. I don’t want to lose my life on stage. I enjoy being an actor, entertaining people.”

Reaching across the table, Elsie rested her hand over his. “I know you do, Charlie. I’m so sorry she’s done this to you.”

“It’s my own damned fault, I suppose.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve seriously contemplated having a little _snip snip_ and taking care of the problem all together.”

“I’m sure Richard would help if that’s what you want to do.”

Charles nodded. “I just don’t understand why they always use a child.”

“Because it’s all they can use, Charlie. You’re a good man, with a good reputation. There’s nothing in your past to use against you, so they go with the only thing available.”

“I suppose, but I’m fed up with it. I don’t want children. Why can’t I seem to get that through to the women I’m with?”

Elsie swallowed and shook her head. “I don’t know, Charlie,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, Els. I know you’re excited about your baby, and I’m happy for you, but the child isn’t mine. It would be different if it were.”

Elsie felt her heart breaking at his last words pinged around her brain.

How was she supposed to tell him that he was her baby’s father after hearing how he felt?

Damn Jill to hell and back again for her mindless pursuit of money.


	7. Chapter 7

“Richard!” Isobel moaned as she moved against him, her nails digging into his shoulders. He’d been gone for the last week and she’d missed him terribly. They hadn’t even made it to the settee before he was tearing at her clothes, stripping her bare, mouth and hands busy touching and tasting her body.

“My god, I’ve missed ye,” he whispered, his brogue thickening, the tight control he kept on his speech, slipping. He lifted his head to look down at her and smiled. “That picture ye sent me,” he breathed. “Naughty lass.”

Isobel gave him a sexy smile. “I wanted you to see my new outfit.”

“Outfit?” Richard huffed before nipping at her neck. “There was barely enough lace to cover ye so that it could be said ye weren’t completely nude.”

Isobel’s laugh was throaty as she began to move again, her fingers tangling in his short hair. “Did you touch yourself?” she whispered in his ear.

“Izzie.” Richard hissed as he laid her back on the settee, rearranging their bodies so that he was lying over her.

“Mmm,” she hummed as the pleasure overtook her, all coherent thought gone.

Richard smiled as he watched his wife become lost in the passion. He loved the sounds she made, the way her face scrunched up as she struggled for the climax building inside her, the keening whine that came from deep within her with release.

Isobel held Richard close against her, his body completely limp from release. One of her arms is hanging off the side of the settee, her fingers fidgeting with the fibers of the rug under the tips. “Hello, Love.”

Richard chuckled and pushed up to look down at her. “Hello.”

Caressing his face, Isobel smiled up at him. “You aren’t leaving again without me.”

Leaning down, he nuzzled her neck. “I won’t be leaving again for quite some time.”

“Elsie.” Isobel guessed.

“Yes. I wouldn’t have gone this time if I hadn’t promised to be at the conference a year ago.” Moving off her, he settled against the back of the settee, pulling her body flush with his, their legs tangled.

Isobel caressed his chest. “She’s doing well. Glowing, though her feet have started swelling. And I hear from Beryl that Elsie’s emotions are all over the place.”

“Has Elsie told Charles yet?”

Isobel shook her head. “You know what she told us about what happened with his ex, Jill.”

“That was weeks ago.”

“Yes, but the things Charles said are what’s kept Elsie from telling the truth. She’s afraid of what he’ll think of her, and you know she can’t lose him. I wish they’d realize they’re in love with each other. I think they’re,” Isobel shrugged and scrunched up her nose. “Pardon the cliché, but I think they’re soul mates. It’s all that explains how close they have always been.”

Richard nodded. “It is cliché, but I think you’re right. She’s always had a need for Charles to be in her life, even taking the chance of being found out by that son of a bitch she was married to. Only Charles Carson being in her life would make Elsie take a chance such as that.”

“I still remember that day we came over when Joe was beating her.” Isobel shivered. “I can’t help but wish some times that it had been Charles visiting them instead of us.”

“I wished that on several occasions, but it would have only hurt Elsie because Charles would have been in prison for murder.”

Isobel nodded. “Yes, that’s true.” She smiled. “You did a fine job making the man understand he was never to touch Elsie again. I never knew you had that in you until that day, but I shouldn’t have been surprised. The passion you have for life, for the sanctity of it,” she caressed his cheek. “You couldn’t have done anything less than what you did.”

Richard traced his fingers along her spine. “I’ve never been a violent man, but my father always told me that some things were worth violence. Protecting someone I love is one of those things.”

Isobel pressed a kiss just under his jaw. “I wish I could have met your father. He sounds like an extraordinary man.” Looking up at her husband, she brushed the hair from his forehead. “Much like his son is.”

 

~*~

 

“Els? What is it?” Charles asked as he walked into the living room of her penthouse and found her sitting on the settee in her robe, a bottle of something in one hand while the other hand rested on her exposed abdomen. He was alarmed at the sight of her messy wet hair, blotchy face streaked with tears, and the sounds of crying.

Elsie shook her head. “Can’t do it,” she mumbled on a sob, her shaky hand holding out the bottle.

Charles knelt down in front of her, his eyes taking in what the bottle was before looking back up at his upset friend. “Els, what can’t you do?”

“Lotion, Charlie!” she nearly wailed as she shook the bottle at him. “Lotion!”

Charles was extremely confused. He’d never in his life seen Elsie like this. He’d seen her upset, but she’d always made sense. Now, nothing made sense. “I know I’m a dolt, Lass, but what about the lotion? If you tell Charlie, he’ll help you,” he whispered as he caressed the hair from her face.

“I can’t put it on,” she did wail this time.

Charles had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Good thing Richard and James had warned him about pregnant women and emotional upheaval. “Shh, now,” he soothed as he cupped her cheek. “You come along with Charlie and he’ll fix you right up.” Helping her stand, Charles lifted Elsie into his arms, thankful for his daily workouts because his usually slight Elsie wasn’t so much anymore with Baby added into the equation. “Charlie will take you up to your room and put your lotion on then settle you into bed for the night, okay?”

Elsie nodded against Charles’ shoulder as she sniffed. “Charlie always takes care of his Els,” she whimpered.

“Yes, he does, and he always will.” Charles told her as he gently put her down on her bed. “Now, you sit right there while I go fetch a nice cool cloth for that lovely face and those pretty eyes.” Pressing a kiss to her head, he hurried to her en suite bathroom, finally letting some of his mirth at the situation escape. He’d seen Elsie in various emotional states, but this was…he shook his head. This would definitely be something he’d store away for later to laugh with her about, or to tell her little girl about when she was old enough to understand.

Elsie sniffed when Charles titled her face up and gently wiped it with the cool cloth. Letting her eyes close, she sighed at the tenderness. Opening her eyes when Charles tapped her nose, she studied him, wishing she could tell him the truth.

“Now, Els. Where do you want the lotion?”

“I can’t reach my back or my legs. I used to prop my foot up on the side of the tub and put the lotion on my legs that way, but,” she rubbed her stomach. “Baby is in the way now.”

Charles nodded. “And what of Baby? Does she get any lotion?”

Elsie blinked. “Usually, but I got so upset,” she shrugged.

“Well then we’ll start with Baby and move on from there, okay?”

Elsie nodded. Watching Charles put some of the lotion into his hands and rub them together to warm it, she felt tears threaten again. He’d never touched her like this before and she braced herself to keep from reacting to his touch. He didn’t know she was in love with him, didn’t know that she dreamed of being with him, of his hands caressing her. She still couldn’t remember the night they’d made their baby girl, and it often frustrated her. “Thank you for warming it,” she whispered when Charles’ hands finally began to rub the lotion into the tautly stretched skin of her abdomen.

Charles blinked in surprise and jerked his hands back. “Els? What was that?”

Elsie covered her mouth and laughed, her eyes bright with tears. “That was Baby. Evidently she was enjoying the rubbing.”

Putting his hands back on Elsie’s stomach, Charles began rubbing the lotion in again, laughing when he felt the same little thump against his palm. “Does it hurt you?”

Elsie shook her head. “No. Keeps me awake at night some times because she has her days and nights mixed up, but it doesn’t hurt.” She snarled. “At least not yet. When she gets bigger and more crowded, her kicking can hurt. Isobel told me that her son used to kick her in the ribs.”

Charles snarled at that as he finished. Putting more lotion into his hand, he repeated the warming action then started working the moisturizer into Elsie’s thigh and calf. “That does sound painful.”

Elsie nodded even as she swallowed down the moan that threatened at the feel of his hands moving over her leg. “It will be worth it once I hold her in my arms.”

Charles smiled up at Elsie. “You’ll make a wonderful mother, Els.”

“Thank you, Charlie.” Elsie whispered.

Charles shook his head as he got more lotion and moved onto the other leg. “No thanks necessary for telling you the truth, Lass.”

“But there _is_ a reason for thanks,” she argued as she watched him put more lotion into his hand then move behind her on the bed.

“Stop arguing and let me put this on your back.”

Elsie rolled her eyes as she let her robe fall down off her shoulders, the terry material gathering at her waist. _Dear god, this couldn’t happen again_ , she thought as she fought to keep her body’s reaction to herself. From now on, when she needed help like this, she’d have to call Beryl or Isobel or she would give herself away and possibly lose her best friend.

Charles swallowed as he felt a sudden reaction in his body to the feel of Elsie’s silken skin under his fingertips. He scowled. Why now? He’d rubbed lotion into her stomach and legs with no reaction, but touching her back had him fighting to control himself. His eyes took in the curve of her spine, the perfect shoulders, the small scar just under her shoulder blade that he knew came from being caught on a nail in the fence as she tried to escape the raging bull he’d rescued her from. Elsie was his best friend, what was happening to him?

Finishing, he gently pulled her robe back up into place on her shoulders. “All done, Lass.”

Elsie nodded as she pulled her robe closed. “Thank you, Charlie, and don’t argue with me over the thanks.”

Charles laughed as he winked at her. “Now, jimjams?”

“You don’t have to, Charlie.”

“I do,” he told her. “I promised to tuck you in and I always keep my promises to my Els.”

Elsie nodded then pointed to the drawer on her dresser that held her night things. “Any of the gowns in there will work.” She scowled. “I get twisted up in pajamas.”

Charles laughed as he pulled out a soft blue gown. “Here,” he handed it to her and turned his back. “Slip that on then I’ll tuck you in.”

Elsie sighed as she stood up and took off her robe, slipping the gown over her head. “All done,” she whispered.

Charles turned around and smiled as he bent to pull back her blankets, helping her settle in before tucking them around her. “Comfy?”

Elsie, eyes already closed, hummed as she nodded her head. “Mmm hmm.”

“Good,” he told her as he sat down on the side of the bed. “Sleep well, Lass,” he whispered as he watched her. She was beautiful, even with her hair still damp and messy, something he knew would cause her trouble in the morning. As he continued to watch her, he thought about the way his body had reacted to hers and felt the same confusion he’d felt then. She was his best friend. He loved her as…

He blinked.

He loved her.

But not as a sister, as he’d always thought.

His love was that of a man for a woman.

_Dear god!_

_I’m in love with Elsie!_


	8. Chapter 8

Elsie slipped her foot into a shoe, scowling at the fact that it wasn’t her normal style. How in the world would dancing with Charlie work without the extra height she always gained from the heels she usually wore? Caressing her stomach, she shook her head. “What I do for you, my wee one,” she whispered, a smile gracing her lips as the baby moved in response.

“Els!” Charles’ voice drifted up to her from downstairs.

“Well, Baby, your daddy is here. Maybe Mommy will have the courage to tell him the truth tonight,” she whispered as she bent to pick up her clutch and wrap before making her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

“Els, you’re beautiful.”

“Oh Charlie.” Elsie shook her head. “I’m big as a house.”

Charles snarled his nose at her. “Don’t do that, Els,” he scolded gently. “You’re beautiful, full stop.”

Elsie smiled as she took his hand for the last few steps down. “Fine then.” Looking him over, she raised an eyebrow. “New penguin suit?”

Charles laughed at that, the memories of a long ago conversation flooding back. “Yes, a new one.” He rolled his eyes. “A certain witch ruined the other one.”

Elsie scowled. “Witch is much too nice a descriptor.”

“But one nice enough to use in the presence of a lady.” Charles winked down at her. “Now, let me help you into your wrap. The car is waiting for us.”

“Where are you taking me, Charlie?”

“To dinner, Els.”

Elsie frowned up at him. “Charlie!”

Charles grinned down at her then kissed the tip of her nose. “Ah. Ah. Ah. Patience, Els.”

Elsie’s nose twitched as she shook her head and gracefully slid into her seat in the limo. She was thankful she’d been given the all clear to go out with Charles tonight, though she still wasn’t sure why in the world he was taking her out to dinner on St. Valentine’s Day. If they were a couple, she would be thrilled, but as it was, she was a bit nervous about it all. Being in love with him and going out to dinner with him on the night for lovers, she rolled her eyes.

Nothing good was going to come out of this.

 

~*~

 

“James.” Beryl breathed as she took in the fire burning brightly in the fireplace, the candles lit about the room, the roses in a crystal vase on the piano.

James smiled as walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’re beautiful tonight, Berry,” he whispered before pressing a kiss against her ear. “I’m grateful to you for taking the night off. I know it’s one of your busiest.”

Beryl leaned her head back, nuzzling her nose just under her husband’s jaw. “I don’t have to work like I used to anymore. Ella is wonderful and she knows what she’s about. The staff I have now is the best I’ve ever had. They’ll be fine.” Pressing a kiss to James’ neck, Beryl sighed, “I wouldn’t want to miss spending this night with my mister.”

James smiled. “Your mister is very thankful to have his missus in his arms on this night for lovers.” Turning her around, he smiled down into her lovely face. “I’d thought about taking you out, but then I shook my head at myself. It’s rather ridiculous to take the owner of the best restaurant in the city out to another restaurant and give business to her competition.”

Beryl laughed and scrunched her nose up at him. “You daft bugger.”

“So, I did the next best thing.”

“Oh? And what is that?”

“I cooked.”

Beryl blinked. It had been years since James had cooked. “James? Really?”

James nodded. “Didn’t want to order in from your restaurant, either.”

Beryl caressed his cheek. “What else have you planned, Love?”

“A little wine, a little dinner, a little dancing, and then maybe a little,”

“James.” Beryl whispered as she pressed her finger to his lips, stopping him.

James smiled and pressed a kiss to her finger. “Shall we eat, Berry?”

Beryl nodded. “I’m anxious to see what you’ve made.”

James winked at her. “Your favorite.”

“But, James,” she whispered. “You haven’t made that in years!”

“It’s like riding a bike, Love.”

“Oh James!”

 

~*~

 

“Do you feel like dancing, Els?” Charles asked as he sipped his sparkling cider, snarling his nose when he heard a slight chuckle across the table. “What are you laughing at, Lass?”

Elsie covered her mouth with her napkin, her eyes twinkling in the low light. “You.”

“Me? Because I asked you to dance?”

She shook her head. “No. The cider. You didn’t have to do that. I know how you dislike it. I would have been alright with you ordering champagne or wine.”

“Nonsense, Lass. If you can’t drink, I won’t drink when I’m around you. It’s only fair.” He smiled at her then stood and held out his hand. “Come along, Lass. Once around the floor before I take you home.”

Elsie bit her lip, looking out at the floor then back up at the man she loved. However in the world would she dance with him and not give herself away? “Once,” she agreed.

Charles had to hold back a sigh as he watched Elsie stand up. She was beautiful tonight, though if he were honest with himself, she was always beautiful. He wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking when he’d invited her out for dinner tonight. Or what he’d been thinking when, after successfully making it through dinner without giving himself away, he’d asked her to dance.

Elsie settled into Charles’ arms, laughing when he raised an eyebrow at the thump he got when he pulled her close. “Maybe she was reminding you not to squish her,” she whispered.

“Cheeky,” he murmured as he gently led her around the dance floor. The glow that seemed to surround Elsie nearly took his breath away. He knew that it was because she was so happy to be having a baby. The more time he spent with her, the more he wondered if he could love a child, and the more the answer kept coming up – yes, if it were Elsie’s child.

“Charlie?” Elsie whispered as she gently scratched at the nape of his neck with her nails to get his attention.

“Sorry, Els.” Charles smiled.

“Where were you?”

“Els?”

“Yes, Charlie?”

Gently pulling Elsie a bit closer, Charles lowered his head and placed a soft kiss to her mouth. Her lips were as soft as he’d imagined them to be, and tasted like the cider she’d been drinking. Pulling back, he stared down into her startled blue eyes. “I’ve realized something, Els.”

Elsie swallowed and cleared her throat, blinking to clear the fog his kiss had left her brain in. “What’s that, Charlie?”

Leaning down, he whispered, “I love you,” in her ear.

“I know you love me, Charlie.” Elsie managed, her heart pounding.

Straightening back up, Charles looked down at her. “No, Els. I meant, I’m _in_ love with you.”

Elsie stopped dancing, tears pooling in her eyes as she stared up at Charles. “Charlie?”

“Don’t cry, Els. It’s alright if you don’t feel the same.” Charles wiped at her tears with his thumbs. “I didn’t mean to tell you.”

“Oh Charlie,” she breathed as she moved back into his arms, encouraging him to start dancing again. Her head on his chest, she snuggled against him as much as was possible. “I’m in love with you, too,” she finally whispered. “Have known for weeks that I was, but I was so afraid to tell you.”

Gently lifting her face so she was looking at him, Charles’ thumb trailed lightly over her cheekbone. “You were afraid for our friendship?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“So was I, Lass.”

The song ending, Elsie tugged at Charles’ hand. “Take me home, Charlie. We have a lot to discuss, and I’d rather not be doing it here.”

“Alright, Els.” Charles easily led her back to their table to gather her things. “Would you like to order some dessert to take with us?”

Shaking her head, Elsie smiled. “No. I’ve a cheesecake from Beryl in the fridge.”

“One of your cravings?”

Elsie scrunched her nose up at him as he put her wrap around her shoulders. “No, not a craving. She just knows that I like cheesecake and this was a new recipe she was trying out. She wanted my opinion before putting it on the menu for the holiday.”

“Well what sort is it?” Charles asked as he signed the bill, not having to give his card since he had a tab at this restaurant that was paid on a regular basis by his accountant.

Elsie, her arm wrapped through the crook of Charles’, followed him outside, his car already there and waiting for them. “Red velvet,” she answered.

Charles frowned. “Red velvet cheesecake?”

“It’s wonderful.” Elsie murmured as she got into the car.

“I think I’ll take your word for it.” Charles made a face at the thought.

Elsie shook her head. “You’ll have a bite of mine and love it.”

Smiling, he looked at her. “I _love_ you.”

“Oh Charlie.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Here, Charlie, you have to try at least a bite.” Elsie held out her fork with a small bit of the cheesecake.

Charles scowled down at the sweet then back up at the woman he loved. “Els,” he fussed.

“Don’t Els me, Charlie Carson.” Elsie wrinkled her nose at him as she pushed the fork against his lips, laughing when he tightened them into a thin line. “Charlie!” she scolded as she pushed against them, laughing when the fork slipped into his mouth making him grumble and scowl.

Charles moved the cheesecake about in his mouth before chewing it, his eyes narrowed. “It’s just red chocolate, Els. What’s the big fuss?”

Elsie rolled her eyes. “It’s not just red chocolate, Charlie. There’s cheesecake too. And don’t even dare try to tell me you don’t like cheesecake because I know you do, especially Beryl’s blueberry cheesecake.”

“I wasn’t going to deny liking cheesecake. I just don’t happen to like this one.”

Elsie rolled her eyes. “You’re being impossible.”

Smiling, Charles reached out and gently caressed his thumb over her cheekbone. “Calm the fire, Lass.”

Elsie sighed as she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. “Charlie, there’s something,” she started then scowled when her phone rang. “Damn and blast,” she cussed causing Charles to laugh.

“So much for calming the fire.”

“Oh hush you.” Elsie hissed at him with a playful scowl just before she answered the bothersome phone.

Charles winked at her then frowned when she snarled her nose and sighed. Listening to what she was saying, he picked up that something had happened at the magazine. He didn’t know why someone was calling this late, he’d thought everyone went home at night.

“Peters, calm down.” Elsie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Charles stared at Elsie when she hung up. “Els, you can’t go in.”

“I have to, Charlie. Peters is beside himself. He can’t find Mr. Stone, so he had to call me. There’s been some sort of mix up, a file was lost, and,” she shook her head. “I didn’t really get all of what he was saying, the poor man.”

“But Elsie, the stress.”

“I’ll be alright, Charlie. I promise I won’t let myself get upset. I’m sure once I’ve calmed Peters down, whatever has happened will be an easy fix. He fumbles a bit when something happens.”

“I’ll take you.”

Elsie smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Just so you know, if I think you’re getting stressed, I’m taking you home. Even if I have to carry you.”

“Charlie.” Elsie huffed. “You can’t carry me.”

Charles just raised his eyebrow. “I will if I have to.”

“You won’t.” Elsie rested her hand on her stomach. “I won’t take any chances with her.”

“I know you won’t.”

“Well, let me go get my coat. The sooner we go, the sooner we come home.”

“We?”

Elsie nodded. “Yes, please. We still have a lot to talk about.”

“Alright, Els. Come on then.”

 

~*~

 

“Peters, calm down.” Elsie patted the man’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Why don’t you go get yourself a cup of coffee, hmm?”

Peters fidgeted with his tie. “But, Miss Hughes, you aren’t supposed to be here. I just didn’t know what to do. I,”

“Peters.” Elsie said the man’s name in a tone that stopped him mid-sentence and had him blinking rapidly as he stared at his boss. “Go get coffee.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Charles had to nearly bite the inside of his cheek off to keep from laughing, finally letting it burst out when he was sure Peters was gone. “Els! You scared him!”

“Well,” she huffed. “I’m short on patience.” Her fingers tapped at the keyboard, her eyes focused on the screen. “He’s a good man, knows what he’s doing, but some times,” she shook her head.

“Did you ever think he has a bit of a crush on his boss?”

Elsie’s tapping paused as her head jerked up, her blue eyes wide. “What? Charlie! You’re crazy!”

“I’m not, Elsie. I see the way men look at you, have always looked at you.”

“Oh Charlie.” Elsie shook her head and went back to work.

Charles sighed and continued to watch her. She’d never known how beautiful she was. He was partly to blame for it, never having paid much attention to it because she’d always just been his best friend. He smiled as he remembered back to the day he’d first met her, how she’d clung to him and cried great crocodile tears into his shirt front, sobs making her slight frame shake. From the first moment he’d held her in his arms, he’d felt protective of her.

“Charlie.” Elsie said his name again as she shook his arm.

“What?”

“You were gathering wool as Beryl says.”

“Oh.” Charles laughed and shook his head. “Done already?”

“Yes.”

“And where is Peters?”

“He’s still drinking his coffee.” Mr. Stone answered in place of Elsie as he came into the room.

“Mr. Stone.” Elsie nodded to the man.

“I’m sorry, Miss Hughes. My phone,” he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “My phone was dropped in the toilet by one of my wife’s nephews. I got a new phone half an hour ago and just now got the message from Peters.”

Elsie laughed and winked at Stone. “That’s quite alright. I’ve fixed the problem, retrieved the file, and everything is back in order. Though I would suggest staying, if only for Peters’ sanity.”

“I’ll stay until everything is finalized, and then Peters and I will both go home.”

Elsie nodded as she slid her arms into her coat which Charles had moved to grab while she was talking to Mr. Stone. “You don’t sound too disappointed having to stay.”

The man rolled his eyes again. “I’m not. Our night out was interrupted by a call from my wife’s sister stating that our Johnny was being mean to her little Paulie, and could we please come get our ruffian.”

“Johnny? She calls little Jonathan, Johnny?” Elsie asked with a frown.

“Is Paulie a boy?” Charles asked with a worried expression.

“Yes to both.”

“Oh that poor boy.” Charles mumbled.

“Poor boy my arse.”

Elsie chuckled at that. “I take it he was the one that dropped the phone in the toilet?”

“Yes. _He_ is the ruffian, not Jonathan.” Stone sighed and shrugged. “Oh well. You go on home, Miss Hughes.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Stone.”

“Goodnight.”

Charles chuckled as he and Elsie walked out of her office and down the hall to the elevator. “Poor man.”

“His wife is lovely, and their little boy is a bright, cheerful lad, but he’s always had trouble with his wife’s family. They don’t care for him, or for his wife for that matter, so they’re constantly blaming everything on them or their little man.”

“Why does he put up with it then? Really, why does she?”

“They’re all the family they’ve got. Mr. Stone was an only child, and his parents died a few years ago.” Elsie shrugged. “You put up with what you must when it’s family.”

Charles nodded. “I suppose so. It’s just sad for the boy.”

“Oh, he receives plenty of love from his parents and from us here. We love when Jonathan comes to visit. And Eli is friends with several of the people here at work that have families which translates into them spending time outside of work together. Jonathan has plenty of playmates.”

“You’ll make a wonderful mother, Els.”

Elsie looked up at Charles. “We’ve so much to discuss, Charlie.”

“I know, Els. And we will.”

 

~*~

 

Charles gently jostled Elsie awake, kissing her nose when she looked up at him with half open eyes. “We’re there, Els.”

Elsie, still half asleep, leaned on Charles as he gently guided her out of the car, through the door, to the elevator, and up to her penthouse. Her hand wasn’t working properly because of the heaviness of sleep, and she couldn’t manage to get the key out of her pocket.

“No need, Els. I have my key.” Charles whispered.

Elsie nodded her head against his arm. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled once they were inside and he was leading them up the stairs to her bedroom.

“No need to be sorry, Lass.” Charles pressed a kiss to her head. “Can you dress for bed?”

Blinking her eyes rapidly a few times, Elsie nodded as she yawned. “I can.” Grasping his hand when he moved away, she looked up at Charles. “You will stay, won’t you, Charlie?”

“I’ll be in my room, Els.”

“No, no.” She shook her head. “Stay with me.”

“Are you sure, Els?”

She nodded. “I want you to hold me.”

Smiling, Charles reached out and cupped her cheek. “I would like nothing more. Go on and get ready for bed. I’ll just go change into a pair of pajamas from my room.”

Elsie sighed then pressed a kiss to his palm before letting him go. Her mind was fuzzy from the fatigue, and she knew there was something she’d meant to tell him, but whatever it was wouldn’t come to her no matter how hard she tried to remember. She was just too tired.

Scowling at the zip of her dress when it wouldn’t cooperate, she felt tears threaten and sat down on her bed, kicking her shoes off then yanking on her stockings to pull them off before throwing them across the room.

Which is how Charles found her.

“Els? What is it?” he asked, having grown semi-accustomed to her mood swings, though he didn’t think he’d ever get used to seeing her cry.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Elsie sniffed. “The zipper,” she mumbled.

Pulling a tissue from the box on her nightstand, Charles sat beside her and wiped her cheeks. “No more tears. Charlie will take care of the zipper.”

Elsie sighed as she nodded then turned so Charles could get to the zipper. “Thank you.”

Pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck, Charles gently patted her shoulders. “Now, anything else I can help with?”

“No. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Alright. I’ll turn the bed down while I’m waiting.” Charles called out to her, shaking his head. He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep navigating through the mood swings, especially now that they…he paused at that thought.

Now that they, what?

Were they a couple now?

“Charlie?” Elsie called to him as she touched his shoulder.

Starting out of his revelry, Charles looked up at Elsie and gently patted her hand. “I’m sorry, Lass. Was lost in thought.” Standing, he helped her settle into bed, then tucked the covers around her before walking around to the other side and carefully sliding in.

Elsie sighed in contentment when Charles spooned behind her, pulling her body into his and carefully wrapping his arm around her. “I love you, Charlie,” she murmured as she drifted off to sleep, the fatigue catching up to her again.

Nuzzling her ear, he pressed a soft kiss there before whispering, “I love you, Els. Sleep well, Lass.”


	10. Chapter 10

Charles yawned as he cleaned his face. He hated days where there was a matinee, they made for longer work days and always wore him out. Not to mention that they took away from his time with Elsie. He smiled at the thought of her, how wonderful the last few weeks had been, even though he’d been busy working with his co-star’s understudy – the rehearsals lasting well into the night on his nights off. The only thing that had made those late nights bearable had been thoughts of Elsie’s warm body lying in bed, waiting to curl against him. Even in her sleep, she sensed him beside her.

It had been an amazing few weeks since they’d professed their love for one another. His life had never been better. He’d noticed Elsie lost in thought several times, but she’d always just smiled and patted his hand, telling him that it was just hormones.

He never argued with that.

Her hormones were all over the place lately.

Too many times he’d said or done something that either made her cry or angry, often times both and at the same time.

Closing his eyes to rest them before he tried to finish changing so that he could go to Elsie’s, he sighed as images filled his mind of times he’d spent with her. He frowned when the images changed to something he knew hadn’t happened recently.

His eyes shooting open, Charles stared at himself in the mirror, stunned at what he’d seen. The vague images were flooding his mind now, filling him with questions that threatened to destroy the happiness he’d found.

 

~*~

 

“He’s what?” Beryl asked, her face a mask of disbelief.

“Charlie is the baby’s father.” Elsie said it again.

Beryl blinked a few times to let it settle in her brain, then stared at her friend. “Does he know?”

Elsie hung her head then shook it. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Elsie.” Beryl whispered. “How long have you known?”

“Remember the first ultrasound I had? The one they did after the bleeding?”

“Yes.”

“My doctor realized I was two weeks further along than I should have been, which meant the procedure couldn’t have been how I got pregnant.”

“But, Elsie, you and Charles are just now a couple. You’re just now,”

Elsie shook her head and stopped Beryl before she finished. “No, we aren’t. We only sleep together, nothing else. He comes in after work and slides in beside me to hold me. That’s all.”

“Elsie, I’m confused.”

“I got drunk after you left me that night I learned the first procedure didn’t work. Charlie got drunk too because of Jill. I don’t remember anything other than waking up the next morning in nothing but my gown.”

“No knickers, no,” Beryl started, stopping when Elsie scowled.

“Nothing but my gown.” Elsie reiterated. “Charlie was wearing his shorts. We were sure nothing had happened.”

“Except it did.” Beryl whispered. “And you really don’t remember?”

“I was pissed, Beryl.” Elsie mumbled. “He doesn’t remember, either.”

“Oh my god.” Beryl shook her head. “Neither of you have been that pissed,” she frowned. “Well hell, I don’t remember either of you ever being that pissed.”

“Well we have been, just not at the same time.” Elsie rolled her eyes.

“All of that aside, if you’ve known this long, why haven’t you told him?”

“I tried Valentine’s night but then we were interrupted with a situation at the magazine.”

“So why not tell him after?”

“Because I fell asleep.” Elsie sighed. “I knew there was something I was going to tell him, but my brain was so fuzzy with sleep, that I couldn’t remember. He helped me to bed, I changed while he got pajamas from the spare room and then we went to bed.”

“And you still haven’t told him, because?”

“Because he’s been very busy working with his co-star’s understudy and has been late home so I’ve been asleep most nights.”

“Elsie.”

“I’m coward, alright? Things have been so wonderful and I know,”

“You know what, Elsie? That if you tell me I’m your baby’s father, I’ll leave?” Charles’ voice startled the two women who turned to stare at him.

“Charles.” Beryl warned. “You can’t upset her. Think of the baby.”

“Damn the baby!” Charles yelled then hung his head at the look on Elsie’s face as she placed her hands over her abdomen. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I just,” he shook his head. “I remembered that night and it suddenly struck me that I could be the baby’s father. Then I wondered if you knew.”

“And you stood and listened to Beryl and I long enough to know that I’ve known for quite some time.” Elsie whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I know what you think, and you’re right. I _am_ no better than any of the others.”

“Beryl, would you mind leaving us alone?” Charles asked and was met with a vehement head shake.

“Absolutely not.” Beryl hissed.

Elsie smiled sadly at her friend. “I’ll be okay, Beryl. Charlie won’t upset me enough to hurt the baby.”

“And what about you upsetting yourself?” Beryl asked, her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly.

“I promise, Beryl. Please?”

Beryl huffed as she stood up. Pausing as she started passed Charles, she poked him in the chest. “She didn’t tell you because she was afraid of the very reaction you’ve had, you bloody fool. She loves you, idjit!”

Charles rubbed his chest where Beryl’s fingernail had punctuated each word she said. Hearing the door slam shut, he turned to find Elsie standing and staring out of the floor to ceiling windows that took up most of the far wall of her penthouse.

“I’m sorry for Beryl. She’s just being protective, like she’s always done.”

“I’m your protector.” Charles whispered.

“You were.” Elsie’s voice broke. “I doubt that you will be after this. I’m sorry, I really am, Charlie. I’ve been a coward because I know how you feel about children. I didn’t remember that night, Charlie. I only know she’s yours because of the ultrasound my doctor did the night I had the scare with the bleeding. He discovered I was two weeks further along than I should have been which meant that I couldn’t possibly have been pregnant from the procedure. The only man that had been in my bed since I left Joe,” she shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

Charles swallowed, ashamed of himself for the thoughts that had been going through his mind. How could he have thought those things about his Els? He knew her better than he knew any person in his life. He knew she’d never do anything to hurt him or deceive him. “Els,” he whispered her name as he stood behind her, staring at her reflection in the glass.

“Oh Charlie, just go home. I don’t want to fight. Now that you know the truth, it doesn’t change anything. I won’t be asking you for money or involvement, I promise.”

Charles heard the fatigue and defeat in Elsie’s voice and felt his heart breaking. He wasn’t supposed to hurt her. Not him. Not her protector. “I’m still your protector, Els. Always.” He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands over her stomach. “I’m sorry. I truly am. I’m ashamed of myself and my reaction. I know you and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, but Els, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried.”

“You did?”

Elsie nodded her head. “Valentine’s just before we were interrupted.”

Charles thought back to that night. “I remember, but why not tell me later?”

“I was afraid.”

“I was the bull this time,” he whispered as he held her closer.

Elsie nodded. “And I had no one to rescue me.”

Nuzzling her neck, Charles pressed gentle kisses to the soft skin. “Els,” he breathed her name against her ear and turned her to face him. “Come with me upstairs and let me make love to you. Neither of us remember our first time properly and I don’t want it to be that way. If I’m going to be a father, I’d like to remember the act.”

Elsie, though tears were rolling down her cheeks, spluttered with laughter as she threw her arms around Charles’ neck. “I love you, Charlie Carson!”

“Is that a yes?” Charles asked as he wrapped his arms around her, laughing at the kick in the stomach he received for his efforts. “Hey!”

Elsie bit her lip as she pulled back. “She doesn’t like being squished.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” Charles caressed Elsie’s face. “Is it alright for us to make love? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Turning her face into his hand, Elsie pressed a kiss to the palm. “It’s fine. I made sure of it when things changed between us.”

“Always prepared is my Els.”

Holding out her hand, Elsie smiled and tugged him along toward the stairs, stopping when he tugged back. “What is it?”

Charles bent to pick up her phone. “Text Beryl and let her know you’re okay. I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Elsie laughed as she took her phone, typing out the text one handed as she tugged Charles once more toward the stairs. “She’ll be demanding details tomorrow.”

“Well, give them to her.”

“Charlie!”

“Not all of them!”

Elsie laughed as they stepped into her room. “She’ll try to wheedle them out of me.”

His fingers unbuttoning her blouse, Charles nipped at Elsie’s ear. “She’ll have to be satisfied with, _we made love_.”

“Ooh, yes.” Elsie hummed as she ran her hands up under Charles’ sweater, loving the feel of his warm skin against her fingers. She’d seen him nearly naked on several occasions, but never for this reason, and she found herself feeling nervous.

Charles felt her tense and pulled back. “Els? What is it?”

“I don’t know if we should do this, Charlie.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Elsie?” Charles queried. “Are you alright?”

Elsie sighed, “I’m fine, Charlie. I just,” she stopped and bit her bottom lip.

Charles tapped her lip. “Don’t chew it off, Lass,” he whispered causing her to chuckle. “There. Now, what is it?”

Taking a deep breath, Elsie smoothed her finger over the soft material of his sweater. “Nerves. I’m swelled and not very attractive.” She shrugged.

“Oh Els.” Charles shook his head as he cupped her face and lifted it so she was looking at him. “You’re beautiful, but if you’ll feel better, we’ll turn out the lights.”

Smiling at him, Elsie tugged at him to get him to bend down. “Maybe a fire?”

“A fire it is.” Charles told her before kissing her, a hand sliding up into her hair, the other down to her neck, his thumb caressing the smooth skin.

Elsie hummed into the kiss, her fingers skimming around his neck into the hair at the nape. Opening her mouth when Charles pressed his tongue against her lips, she moved closer to him, moaning as the kiss deepened.

Charles pulled from the kiss, gasping a bit as he rested his forehead against Elsie’s. “Elsie, if you don’t want this, tell me and we’ll just settle down like we always do.”

Nuzzling his nose with hers, Elsie smiled at him. “In my present condition, we’ll have to spoon anyway. We might as well enjoy it a little more than usual,” she whispered and winked at him when he grinned at her.

“I’ll fix the fire, you do whatever you need to be ready.” Holding her face, Charles studied her eyes. “Are you really sure, Els?”

Lifting her hands to cover his, Elsie gave him a soft smile. “Yes, Charlie. I’m positive. I’ve still a got a case of nerves, but I want to be with you.”

Returning her smile, Charles leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “I’m nervous too.”

“You are? But Charlie,” she started stopping when he rested his thumb against her lips.

“You are different. You’re my best friend and I’m madly, hopelessly in love with you.”

“Oh Charlie.”

 

~*~

 

Elsie shivered when she felt Charles spoon his naked body against hers and snake a hand under her arm to gently cup a breast. “Mmm, easy,” she breathed. “They’re tender.”

“I’ll be as easy as needed. Just keep talking to me.” Charles whispered against her ear before nibbling on the fleshy lobe.

“Ooh, I like that,” she moaned and leaned her head back more to give him better access. The hand at her breast moved and skimmed down over her ribs, caressing over her hip, then down her thigh. Restlessly, she moved her leg, giving him access to touch her intimately and moaned when his fingers moved over her.

Teasing her until he was sure she was ready, Charles groaned as he gripped her hip and gently thrust forward. “Alright, Love?” he asked as he stopped to let her adjust and make sure she wasn’t hurt.

“Mmm,” she hummed as she clasped his hand in hers and drew it around her. “I’m wonderful.”

Charles moved slowly against her in a steady, easy pace. Pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck, he caressed his thumb over the underside of her breast. “You’re so soft and perfect.”

“Oh Charlie.” Elsie breathed. Pressing her body back against him, she gasped when the hand that had been held in hers suddenly found its way down her body, his fingers stimulating her once again.

Charles felt her body’s reaction and gently nipped at her shoulder as his thrusts became erratic, his body seeking release and finding it just as she cried out his name.

Elsie panted as she gripped Charles’ arm, her climax rolling over her. It wasn’t as intense as she knew it would have been had they been able to do things normally, but it was definitely more than she’d ever had with her ex.

“Els?” Charles managed to whisper moments later. “Are you alright?”

Elsie smiled as she turned onto her back and looked up at him. “As I said earlier when you asked, I’m wonderful. Thank you for making love to me,” she whispered.

“Oh Elsie.” Charles sighed and shook his head as he caressed her face. “The man was a fool.”

Placing her finger over Charles’ lips, Elsie stopped him. “Shh, no more talking about the fool.” Combing the wayward curl from his forehead, she sighed when Charles’ hand moved to lay on her stomach.

“She’s quiet.”

“She’s being good tonight. Usually she’s so active I can’t sleep.” Elsie’s eyes drifted down to watch Charles’ hand caressing over her swollen abdomen.

Leaning forward, Charles pressed a kiss against the taut skin. “Maybe singing to her will help next time,” he suggested, his hand still caressing the same spot.

Elsie chuckled, “I never thought of that.”

“Too tired.” Charles winked up at her.

“Charlie?”

“Yes, Els?”

“Will you move in?”

“You mean officially?” he asked with a grin.

Elsie laughed and nodded. “Officially.”

“Of course I will. Then we’ll start looking for a place together, away from the city.”

“A country home?”

“Yes. I want her to have a yard to play in and be able to run free in clean air. She can’t do that here.”

“Oh Charlie.”

“I want to give her everything we had and everything we didn’t, Els.” Kissing Elsie, Charles sighed, “I never thought I’d want to be a father, but you’ve changed that. I think it’s always supposed to have been you.”

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Elsie leaned up and kissed him. “I think we’ve both been blind. It’s always supposed to have been you and me together.” Placing her hand over his, she smiled. “You and me,”

“And baby makes three.” Charles finished.

Elsie nodded then yawned. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she turned onto her side and snuggled close.

“No apologies, Els. Just sleep.” Charles whispered before pressing a kiss to her head. Settling down behind her, his hand found its way back to her stomach. Now that he knew Elsie was carrying his child, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from touching where that child was growing steadily day by day.

Who knew that Charlie Carson could ever look forward to being a father?


	12. Chapter 12

Charles yawned as he opened his eyes and stretched. Blinking a few times to clear his mind of sleep, he realized he was alone in bed. Sniffing, he grinned as the smell of bacon filled his nose. Beryl was here fixing breakfast and grilling Elsie.

Chuckling as he got out of bed, he padded to the bathroom to shower and get ready for his part of the interrogation. “I shouldn’t be surprised,” he muttered as he stepped under the spray of hot water. And in truth, he wasn’t really surprised that Beryl had shown up. He was surprised that Elsie had let her stay and fix breakfast. That thought made him wonder if Beryl was the only one that had shown up.

Rolling his eyes as he let his head fall back under the shower head to rinse the shampoo from his hair, Charles thought about how nosy their friends could be. Of course, it wasn’t really being nosy, he knew. They were only making sure their Elsie was happy. He couldn’t blame them, because he’d be worse than them all if she were involved with someone other than himself.

Toweling himself off, he caught his reflection in the mirror and laughed. Not only was there a smug look on his face, but Elsie had left a small mark where she’d nipped his shoulder with her teeth.

“Good thing it’s my shoulder,” he chuckled as he padded back into the bedroom to get his robe. He really must move his clothes from the spare room into Elsie’s room.

 

~*~

 

Elsie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Ganging up on me isn’t going to make me tell all the details, either, Beryl Mason!”

Isobel laughed as she leaned back into Richard. “If we make Richard leave, will you tell all the details?”

“No!”

“Hey!”

Beryl laughed at the reactions from Elsie and Richard. “We’ll just feed Charles his favorites and get the truth out of him.”

“Oh no you won’t, Berry.”

“Don’t call me Berry, you big lummox!” Beryl waved her turning fork at Charles as he came into the room. “Only James can get by with that and you know it! Now sit!”

Charles grinned widely at her before walking over and kissing the top of her head. “You don’t scare me, Beryl Mason, and _you_ know it.”

Beryl tapped his stomach with her hand with a huffed, “Sit down.”

Charles mock saluted then moved over to Elsie. “Good morning, Els,” he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to her upturned face.

Richard shook his head with a chuckle at Isobel’s sigh. “You’ve gone mushy,” he murmured as he kissed her temple.

Wrinkling her nose at him, Isobel kissed his cheek. “I’m just happy to see _them_ happy,” she whispered.

“I know, Izzie.” Richard winked at her. “I’m happy for them too.”

Beryl set the last dish of food on the breakfast bar and took her seat. “Now, how did you go from the angry man that demanded I leave, to the man smooching on Elsie?”

Charles looked down at his plate. “I never should have been angry. I was thinking things I shouldn’t have been because I know Els. I know she would never have done those things.” Feeling Elsie’s hand on his arm, he looked up. “I suppose it was shock at the prospect of possibly being the father of her baby and then finding out that my suspicions were not only true, but that Elsie had known for several weeks.”

“And the way he found out wasn’t exactly how I intended for him to, either.” Elsie added as she squeezed Charles’ hand.

“When I heard the hurt in her voice, it brought me back to myself. I’m her protector, I’m not supposed to be the one hurting her, yet there I was.”

“He apologized and so did I.”

“And then he took you upstairs and,”

“Beryl!” Elsie scolded, stopping the woman.

Beryl blinked at her friend with as much innocence as she could muster. “I was going to say, and tucked you into bed.”

Richard bust out laughing at that. “Beryl, you’re lousy at pretending innocence.”

Charles rolled his eyes as he chewed a bite of scrambled egg. At least Richard was here to keep him from being completely outnumbered, though he knew that if the women chose to, they could easily get the men to do or say whatever that wanted.

“That will be James.” Beryl informed Charles as he looked up with a frown at the ringing of the doorbell.

Charles nodded. “I’ll go and let him in. Then we’ll be evenly numbered. Maybe he’ll even keep you in line.”

“Oh hush!” Beryl wrinkled her nose at him and shooed him from the room with her hand. “The cheek.”

“The cheek?” Elsie asked with a raised eyebrow. “I think I should be saying that about you.”

Beryl shrugged. “I only want to make sure you’re happy.”

“I’ve told you that I am.” Elsie smiled, her eyes going dreamy.

“Leave her be, Berry.” James scolded his wife gently as he and Charles entered the room.

Beryl snarled her nose at her husband as he came over and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Of course you’re on his side,” she huffed.

“You know things will be fine with the two of them now that the shock has worn off.”

“But he’s never wanted children.” Beryl argued as she stared across at Charles.

“You’re right, Beryl. I never did, but a lot of that had to do with the women in my life.” Charles looked at Elsie. “Els makes all the difference. She didn’t set out to get pregnant to get my money or my name and a claim to fame through me. I’m still adjusting to the fact that I’m going to be a father, but I can honestly say, I’m looking forward to sharing the experience with Elsie.”

“Now,” Richard spoke up. “Enough grilling the couple for information.” He held up his glass of orange juice. “A toast to the happiness of our dear friends.”

“Here. Here.” Isobel chimed in as she clinked her glass with her husband’s.

Elsie smiled as she leaned her head against Charles’ shoulder. It was nice to have all of her friends here with them, celebrating their happiness. She rolled her eyes, even if things had started out as an inquisition.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsie covered her mouth as she saw the headline in the gossip rag the waiter laid on her plate.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. I was asked to give this to you. I can take it away.”

Elsie shook her head. “No. It’s alright,” she whispered, her eyes never leaving the words staring at her from the front page.

 _Broadway Bachelor Charles Carson Finally Snagged in Pregnant Woman’s Snare_ , the words kept screaming silently at her. Doing her best to control her breathing, to keep herself from getting too upset, Elsie’s gaze finally drifted down to the picture that accompanied the headline. It was of her and Charles from three nights ago when they’d gone out to dinner. Beryl had insisted she fix them all a special dinner at her restaurant to celebrate and it wound up being the night Charles had proposed.

_“Charlie? What are you doing?” Elsie asked as she watched Charles kneel down beside her chair._

_Smiling up at her, Charles held out his hand, a sparkling diamond ring lying in the palm. “I love you, Els, and I want you to be my wife. Please?”_

_Never dreaming she’d marry again, Elsie felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded, unable to voice her reply for the lump in her throat. Holding out her shaking left hand, she covered her mouth with the other as the cool platinum band slid onto her ring finger._

_“Elsie?”_

_“Oh Charlie,” she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the applause and cheers from those around them barely registering as Elsie held Charles close. Placing kisses to his cheeks, nose, then lips, she laughed when she pulled back and stared at him. “I love you, Charlie.”_

“Elsie?” Richard asked as he gently touched her arm.

Elsie blinked out of her memories and looked up at her friend. “Oh Richard. Take me home,” she whispered.

Richard looked down at the paper and growled as he read the headline. “Come on, Lass.” He helped her up and guided her from the restaurant, passing a smirking Jill as they went.

Elsie stopped and stared at the woman and shook her head. “Are you so desperate to be something other than a piece of trash that you believe this will win him back?” Shaking her head again and smirking, she leaned closer to the woman. “I have two things that you don’t. His love _and_ his trust.”

Richard coughed to cover up his laugh before smiling at a scowling Jill. “Oh, and there’s one other thing she has that you never did. _His_ baby. You have a lovely day now.”

Elsie was laughing at the spluttering of the woman as they left the restaurant. “Oh god that felt good!” she nearly shouted as she hugged Richard. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Lass.”

“I probably would have left still feeling embarrassed if she hadn’t been sitting there smirking. It also helped when you said what you did about the baby.” Elsie laughed then mocked Richard as best she could, “You have a lovely day now,” she laughed again, her eyes watering from laughing so much.

Richard just grinned and shrugged. “Kill them with kindness me dear mum always told me.”

 

~*~

 

Charles was beyond furious as the shattered decanter in a pool of amber liquid attested to. The headline of that bloody rag! How dare they! Bloody frigging woman! How had she known he and Elsie would be at the restaurant? And why did she care? Why couldn’t she let this go?

Vance looked at the splatters on the wall and followed the trail to the mess on the floor then looked back up at Charles. “Problem, Sir?”

Charles scowled at the man as he held up the paper. “What do you think?” he growled as he jabbed at the paper with his finger.

“Oh dear.” Vance breathed as he read the headline then looked at the picture. “How is Miss Elsie taking this?”

“I haven’t talked to her. I’ve been too angry.”

“Should I call and inquire?”

Charles shook his head. “No. Maybe she hasn’t seen it yet.”

“Isn’t that a bit of wishful thinking, Sir?”

Charles huffed as he turned back to his mirror. “Just get my clothes, Vance. I need to get home to Elsie.” He rolled his eyes as he scrubbed at his face again, this would happen on a day he had a matinee and was away from Elsie instead of with her. Looking down at the paper, he fought the urge to spit on it.

“Spitting on the paper will do nothing to change things, Sir.” Vance calmly told Charles as he pulled pants and a shirt out of the closet.

Charles growled. Some times Vance knew him better than he liked. Looking back down at the paper, he smiled as he remembered the night the picture was taken.

_“I love you more.” Charles countered as he cupped her cheeks then kissed her. The kiss was growing heated, and would have become more so had they not been interrupted by Beryl and their other friends making cat calls and whistling._

_“Charlie.” Elsie whispered as she caressed his face. “They’re watching.”_

_Charles nodded and sat back in his chair. Wrapping his arm around Elsie’s shoulders, he turned his attention to their friends, a huge grin on his face._

_“Oh Elsie.” Beryl murmured as she leaned down to hug her friend. “I’m so happy for you,” she told her then moved to Charles and kissed his cheek. “No more Broadway Bachelor.”_

_Charles growled at her. “It will be good to get rid of that horrid alliteration.”_

_Richard laughed as he straightened back up to full height after kissing Elsie’s cheek. “Well it was better than Cheerful Charlie.”_

_Charles snarled and nodded. “Oh yes. Much better than that.”_

_Isobel hugged Elsie and whispered in her ear, “I know how your bedtime is going to go tonight.”_

_“Isobel!” Elsie scolded then laughed. “You should be more concerned with what’s going on in your own bedroom,” she whispered with a smirk._

_“Oh believe me, I am.” Isobel winked then moved to congratulate Charles._

_Elsie shook her head then smiled up at James as he whispered his congratulations then kissed her cheek. “I hope we will be as happy as you and Beryl and Richard and Isobel.”_

_“You will be, Elsie. The two of you have loved each other for a long time. You have what a lot of people don’t have when they marry. You’re friends, best friends. You’ve been there for each other through things a lot of married couples don’t survive.” James winked at her. “You’ll be better than the four of us, Els.”_

_Elsie wiped at a stray tear as she turned to look at Charles, smiling when he turned his gaze to her. James was right. They had loved each other for years. Rubbing a hand over her stomach when the baby decided to become a bit too active, she felt her smile widening when Charles covered her hand with his. “She’s excited, Daddy,” she whispered._

_“So is Daddy,” he whispered back. “I’m very happy, Love.”_

_“Mmm, so am I.”_

“Is everything alright, Sir?” Vance questioned, breaking into Charles’ thoughts.

Charles nodded and looked at his valet in the mirror. “Yes, it’s fine. Thank you, Vance. I’ll see you at seven.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Charles watched the man leave then stood and dressed, anxious to get home to see about Elsie. He foolishly went back to hoping she hadn’t seen the rag, but he knew that she’d gone out to have lunch with Richard this afternoon which meant she hadn’t been safely tucked away in their penthouse.

“Damn Jill to hell and back anyway!”


	14. Chapter 14

“Charles!” Elsie cried out, bunching the sheets up in her fists as she grasped at them to balance herself. This was the first time in several days that trying to be with Charles hadn’t hurt her and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Charles slid his hand up over Elsie’s ribs, cupping her breast and gently kneading, remembering that they could still be tender and very sensitive. He’d missed being with her, though he knew from Richard that as her time drew nearer it would be increasingly difficult for them to do this. “I love you, Els,” he whispered as he bent forward to press a kiss to the damp skin of her neck.

Turning her head, Elsie smiled and panted out an, “I love you, too,” before she pushed back against him. “Don’t talk, Charlie! Please,” she whimpered.

Gripping her hips, Charles gave her what she wanted, letting her body guide his own as he moved against her. Even though he’d missed this, he couldn’t complain. They’d spent the nights they couldn’t make love, doing some, what the teenagers now days called heavy petting, as well as just simply cuddling and making plans for their wedding.

Elsie cried out, her head hanging down as she panted and tried to keep her trembling arms from buckling. She could feel Charles’ body climax, his warm breath against her damp skin, cooling it as it blew across. Feeling his hands release her hips, she sighed as he pulled her gently down beside him, spooning their bodies and resting a hand on her stomach.

“Are you alright, Els?”

Smiling at his ever present thoughtfulness, she nodded as she hummed, “Mmm. Oh yes,” then turned over to rest her head on his chest.

Combing his fingers through her damp hair, Charles sighed, “I’m glad. I’d hate to hurt you trying to pleasure you.”

“I know, Charlie, but it didn’t hurt this time. I promise.”

Kissing the top of her head, Charles pulled her closer then chuckled and let her scoot back. “She’s a feisty one.”

Elsie laughed and rubbed her stomach. “I’ve told you she doesn’t like to be squished.”

“She gets the feisty from her mommy, but I don’t think her mommy minds being squished.” Charles teased, winking at Elsie when she looked up at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

“If I could, I’d show you squished, Charlie Carson!” Elsie returned, playfully smacking his chest before settling down against him again.

“I’ll add it to the list for after baby comes.”

“You have a list?”

“I do.”

“Will you show me?” Elsie asked as she sat up to look down at him.

“No because it’s in my head.”

“Then tell me.”

Charles shook his head. “Not all of it. I will tell you that one of the things is taking you back home to Scotland. I know you’ve missed it.”

“Oh Charlie!” Elsie breathed as she leaned down and kissed him. “You dear sweet man,” she whispered, tears on her cheeks. “I love you, Charlie Carson.”

Lifting a hand, Charles wiped away a tear with his thumb. “I love you, Elsie soon to be Carson.”

Elsie smiled at that then frowned. “Do you think _that woman_ will try something again?”

Charles snarled. “I made it very clear to her, through my lawyer, that I would stand for no more of her schemes. I know she thought she’d hurt you and make me leave you.”

“But it didn’t work. As a matter of fact,” Elsie started then blushed when she thought of what they’d gotten up to that afternoon.

“Els? Blushing?” Charles caressed her cheek. “We were rather naughty that day, weren’t we?”

Elsie nodded. “We were.”

“I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be naughty with than you.”

“Oh Charlie.” Elsie laughed then settled against him again, yawning as she reached out to take his hand. “Just a few more days and there will be a ring on this finger,” she whispered as she traced the fourth finger on his left hand.

“One I’ll proudly wear. Thankfully my character in the play is married. I’m not going to take my ring off once you put it on my finger.”

“I won’t mind if you have to for work. I’ll just put it back on again.”

“Don’t be so accommodating, Lass.” Charles whispered as he twirled a bit of her hair around his finger. “I know it would bother you.”

Elsie sighed, he was right. It would bother her, though it was silly and old fashioned to feel the way she did about it.

As if he could read her mind, Charles whispered, “It isn’t silly, Els.”

“I know, but,”

He shook his head. “Being old fashioned about some things is a good thing,” he told her. “I’m old fashioned about it too. I don’t want your ring to leave your finger once I put it there. It bothers me that you’ll have to take off your engagement ring.”

“I don’t like it, either, but I do want my wedding band.”

Charles laughed at that. “I suppose we must be patient then.”

“I won’t be without my ring for long. Jonathan promised we could drop the rings off the night before the wedding and he would have them finished. He’s seeing to it personally as a gift to me.”

“Thank goodness my fiancée has so many connections with the right kind of people.”

“Oh you.” Elsie huffed and poked him in the ribs. “Jonathan was one of the first business owners to believe that I could do my job when I first started working at the magazine.”

“I know, Love, and I’m grateful to him.” Charles yawned. “I think we need to sleep.”

“I think I need to pee.”

Charles spluttered then laughed, groaning when Elsie smacked him. He watched her waddle to the bathroom which only had him laughing some more and earned him a glare.

“What are you laughing at now, Charlie Carson?”

“You’re waddling, Els.”

Elsie stuck her tongue out at him. “You’d waddle too, Charlie Carson!”

“Yes, I’m sure I would.” His gaze softened. “I would, if I could, Lass. Gladly and willingly.”

Elsie smiled and blew him a kiss. “I know you would, Charlie, but I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t. And I hope you know that I don’t mind the changes, either.”

Her smile was a satisfied smirk as she caressed a finger over the mark he’d left on her shoulder. “I have no doubts.”

 

~*~

 

Isobel smiled knowingly down at Richard when she settled over him, her hair falling down around her face. She knew Richard enjoyed this position and why. He’d told her how much her taking charge turned him on. She also knew that he loved the easy access to her body this position afforded him. She always made sure he was propped on pillows so it was easier for him to touch her, because as much as he liked to touch, she was equally in favor of the act. She enjoyed his hands on her body. Each touch, each caress, only turned her on more.

“Izzie.” Richard breathed as he kneaded the firm, rounded buttock his hand rested on.

“Yes?” she asked, an eyebrow arched as she leaned forward, resting her hands against his chest to balance herself as she moved.

“Mmm, yes, just like that, Love.” Richard moaned, his free hand tangling in her hair as he pulled her down, his mouth covering hers in a hungry kiss.

Isobel moaned into his mouth, her body moving faster against his. She could feel his hips thrusting up to meet hers, grinding against her, giving her the pleasure she sought.

Moving his hands down her sides, Richard gripped Isobel’s hips, pulling her down harder against him. “Now, Isobel,” he grunted. “Now.”

Isobel cried out, her forehead bumping Richard’s as she collapsed against him. Panting, she slid to his shoulder, feeling like a ragdoll.

Richard, his arms having flopped to the mattress, felt much the same as Isobel. “Mmm,” he murmured. “Alright?”

“I think so,” she mumbled as she looked up at him, her brown eyes still dark from the passion of moments ago. “You?”

“Perfect.” He smiled at her. Caressing the damp hair from her face, he sighed, “I love you, Izzie.”

“I love you too.” She snuggled close. “Richard?” she asked after a few moments of just enjoying being in his arms.

“Yes?”

“Do you think everything is really alright between Charles and Elsie?”

“What brought that about, Love?”

Sighing as she caressed his chest, Isobel shrugged. “I’m just worried he will get cold feet thanks to that horrible story.”

“He loves Elsie, Isobel. And you’ve seen them since. They’re fine.”

“But what if they’re just acting for us? What if they’ve just decided to play the game for the baby’s sake?”

“Stop worrying, Izzie. I’ve known them both a long time. They wouldn’t do that because it would be the wrong way to go about things. I promise they’re fine.”

“I just don’t want her hurt again.”

Richard smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. “I know.”

“I missed you.”

“I think you just showed me how much.”

Pinching him, Isobel laughed when he poked her ribs. “I hate when I can’t go with you.”

“I hate it too, but I’m off the next three days so we can spend all of our time making up for my being gone.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.”

“And then we have the wedding to go to.”

“You’ll look so dashing in your tux, but you’ll look smashing out of it.”

Richard laughed and gave her a squeeze. “Thinking ahead, Love?”

Isobel nodded as she sat up to look down at him. “Admit it. You were thinking the same thing. I saw how you were eyeing me the other day when I was trying on my dress for the last fitting.”

Richard grinned and nodded. “Well, I wasn’t thinking you’ll look dashing, but I’ll admit to the rest.”

“Richard Clarkson!” she laughed and shook her head. “Cheeky thing!”

“You love me that way.”

“I do indeed,” she agreed as she settled down once more, a yawn sneaking up on her.

“Sleep now.” Richard nuzzled her. “I might have to wake you up later.”

Isobel laughed sleepily. “Mmm, I can’t wait.”


	15. Chapter 15

Charles’ breath caught as he watched Elsie walk to him. She was beautiful in the pale blue dress she’d chosen for the day, and the soft glow of the sunset shining in her hair made it seem as though she was wearing a halo.

And maybe she was.

He’d always thought of her as an angel.

Now she was _his_ angel.

“She’s beautiful, Charles.” Richard whispered as he squeezed his friend’s shoulder.

Charles nodded, unable to speak. Holding out his hand when Elsie drew near, he smiled at her when she stopped beside him. “You took my breath, Els,” he whispered as he lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to the back.

Elsie smiled as she squeezed his hand. “You’re gorgeous,” she returned and winked at him. “Shall we?” she asked as she tilted her head in the direction of the waiting minister.

“Oh yes.”

Beryl sniffed as she watched her friends. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and smiled up at Isobel. “She’s beautiful,” she whispered.

Isobel nodded. “She’s a woman in love. That makes us all beautiful.”

Beryl smiled as she turned her attention to her husband who stood across from her just behind Richard. Yes, Isobel was right. Being in love made them all beautiful, because every time James looked at her like he was right now, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Elsie tapped Beryl’s arm and smiled when her friend looked at her. “The ring,” she whispered.

Beryl blushed at being caught not paying attention. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she handed Elsie the ring, taking her bouquet in its place.

“No need.” Elsie winked then turned back to Charles.

Isobel chuckled as she leaned forward and whispered in Beryl’s ear, “You and James are going to have to get a room if he doesn’t stop looking at you like that.”

Scowling up at the woman, Beryl rolled her eyes and mumbled back, “As if your Richard isn’t looking you over like a wolf looks over its next dinner.”

Isobel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud at that and turned her attention back to the couple saying their vows.

“Since that moment you pulled me out of the path of a raging bull, you’ve been my best friend. I’ve always loved you, and I suppose I’ve always been in love with you, I just didn’t realize. Now that I have, I’m standing here getting ready to become your wife and I couldn’t be happier. I love you, Charlie, so very much.”

Charles reached out and wiped at a tear on Elsie’s cheek. “I some times look at you and still see that little girl standing paralyzed with fear as a crazed bull rushed toward her. I should have been afraid of the bull, I knew how dangerous he was, but the fear I had was for you. I didn’t know who you were, didn’t know how you’d wound up in the field with that beast, but I knew I had to get you out of there. Thank goodness for the red kerchief Pa had given me and that I had it with me that day.” Charles winked at Elsie. “I never dreamed by rescuing you, I’d find my best friend. Now all these years later, the little girl I loved as a best friend is the woman I’m in love with and going to make my wife. I love you, Els. I always have.”

Elsie swallowed back her tears as she took Charles’ hand, slowly sliding the ring on his finger. “As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.”

Charles, his hand shaking, slid Elsie’s ring on her finger. “As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you,” he repeated her words then held her hands in his, his gaze holding hers as they listened to the minister.

“You may kiss your bride,” they heard the man say and smiled as they leaned forward, their lips touching in a kiss that held just enough passion to have their guests laughing and clapping with a few cat calls mixed in for good measure.

“Let her breathe, Charles!” Beryl called out, laughing when Elsie and Charles turned to roll their eyes at her.

“Beryl, for heaven’s sake!” Elsie hissed good naturedly as she hugged her friend.

“I’m so happy for you.” Beryl whispered as she kissed Elsie’s cheek.

“So am I, Elsie.” Isobel smiled as she took Beryl’s place, laughing when she felt a kick. “Seems baby is happy too.”

Elsie rubbed a hand gently over her abdomen. “A bit too happy, I think.”

“Or maybe she just wants cake.” Charles breathed against Elsie’s ear as he came up behind her, his hands coming to rest on their child.

Elsie shook her head as the looked up at him. “I don’t think she has her daddy’s sweet tooth.”

Charles quirked an eyebrow. “We’ll have to see about that.”

 

~*~

 

Elsie sighed as she rested her head against Charles’ shoulder. The baby between them made it nearly impossible for her to snuggle close, but she did her best, because what was the point of slow dancing if she couldn’t snuggle up to her husband?

She smiled at that.

She loved the sound of that.

“What are you smiling about, Love?” Charles asked as he gently swayed her to the music.

“Mmm,” she hummed as she turned her face to nuzzle his neck. “Just thinking that I like the sound of calling you my husband.”

“No more than I like the sound of calling you my wife,” he whispered. “Today has been wonderful, Els.”

“Yes it has.”

“You’re Mrs. Carson now.”

“Mmm, I love the sound of that, too.”

“So do I, Mrs. Carson.” Charles whispered as he pressed a kiss to her head. “Are you tired, Els?”

Elsie nodded. “I am,” she whispered. “My feet are swelled.”

Charles stopped dancing and frowned down at his bride. “Els, you should have told me,” he scolded gently as he led her to their table and helped her sit down. Looking down at her feet, he scowled up at her. “Elsie.”

Elsie bit her bottom lip and tried to keep from crying. “I was enjoying dancing with you,” she told him quietly, her lips trembling.

“Hush now, Lass.” Charles soothed as he wiped at her tears. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He sighed as he stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m going to go get our things and tell Beryl we’re going home.”

Elsie sniffed and nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She hated crying at the drop of a hat and had thought that part of her pregnancy was over.

Apparently not.

Damn it.

“Elsie? Whatever in the world, Lass?” Beryl sat down in the chair she’d dragged in front of Elsie. Using her handkerchief, she wiped at Elsie’s face. “Now, tell me what’s brought on the tears.”

“Pregnancy.” Elsie sniffed.

Beryl chuckled as she nodded. “Oh yes. I remember those days. Damned hormones.”

“I thought I was through crying at the drop of a hat over stupid things.”

“Well what brought them on?”

Holding up a foot, she pointed at it. “I told Charlie my feet were swelled. When he saw just how swelled, he scolded me.”

“As well he should have. Elsie, you should have been off your feet long ago. Goodness, Lass.” Beryl shook her head then sighed when she saw Elsie’s face crumple. “Now, Elsie. Shh. It’s a good thing Charles is taking you home. You’re too tired. You need a nice shower and then you need to climb into bed and prop your feet up.”

“Are you taking my job, Beryl?” Richard asked, winking at his friend before looking at Elsie’s feet. “Charles sent me over,” he informed them then saw Elsie’s tears. “He said you were crying. It’s good that he’s taking you home. Today has been a little too much. Take Beryl’s advice, Elsie. Go home and put your feet up. If they’re still that swelled tomorrow, I want to see you. No arguments.”

Elsie swiped at her cheeks, frustrated at her tears. “Some wedding night,” she mumbled causing Richard and Beryl to chuckle.

Beryl leaned forward and whispered, “You don’t need to stand to enjoy the wedding night.”

Elsie laughed as she threw her arms around Beryl’s neck. “I love you, Beryl. Thank you!”

Beryl kissed Elsie’s cheek when she pulled out of the hug. “There’s Charles. Now go on, Lass.”

Charles smiled at Richard and Beryl, having heard Elsie’s laughter. “Easy, Els,” he told her as he helped her stand. “The car is waiting out front.”

Elsie nodded. “Take me home, Charlie.”

“Anything you want, Els.” Charles kissed her before placing her wrap around her shoulders. Holding his arm out, he smiled down at her when she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. “A proper pair we are.” He winked at her when she laughed.

“You daft man.”

Charles grinned and nodded. “Daft, dozy, all of it…all over you.”

“You say the sweetest things.”


	16. Chapter 16

Charles propped his head on his hand while his other hand caressed over the bare body of his wife. “You’re beautiful, Els,” he whispered as he gently drew his thumb over the puckered flesh of a taut nipple.

“Ooh.” Elsie moaned as she tried to be perfectly still, afraid that if she moved she’d lose contact with her husband. “Mmm, this is wonderful, Charlie.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “I’m sorry for my emotional outburst.”

Charles shook his head as he moved his hand to her face, gently caressing wisps of hair away from her cheeks and forehead. “There’s no need to apologize, Love. You can’t help it. I won’t say that I’ve grown accustomed to the mood swings, but I have learned how to deal with them.” Moving his hand down her body, he rested it on her swollen abdomen. “Soon, you’ll be back to normal.”

“Well, my hormones won’t go back to normal right away,” she warned.

“I know. Richard has been educating me with medical knowledge while James has been educating me with practical knowledge.” Nuzzling her cheek, Charles winked at her. “But I’m tired of talking about all of that. It is my wedding night after all.”

Elsie laughed as she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. “Are you really happy, my love?”

“Mmm,” he hummed. “Say it again.”

Elsie didn’t have to ask what he wanted her to repeat, she knew. “My love,” she breathed as she pulled his head down closer to her. “Kiss me.”

“Gladly.” Charles whispered as he captured her lips with his. He didn’t know if they would be able to make love the traditional way, but he was sure he would be pleasuring his wife in some way tonight.

 

~*~

 

Elsie sighed as she listened to Charles’ gentle snores from his place resting on her shoulder. She felt slightly guilty that they hadn’t been able to make love traditionally, but it hadn’t kept them from still finding and giving pleasure. And ooh, how good he had gotten with his hands and mouth. She shivered as her body remembered the feel of his against her as they kissed, his hands touching and caressing all the right spots to please her.

She bit back a moan as she thought of what had followed the touch of his hands when he’d gently pushed her onto her back. His mouth had followed the same paths his hands had taken and she’d lost count of how many times he’d brought her to a climax before she couldn’t take anymore.

She smiled proudly when she thought of how she’d returned the favor and had him calling out her name, begging her for a release before she finally gave him what he’d asked for.

“No need to be so smug, Lass.” Charles murmured as he kissed the top of her breast, his hand gently squeezing her thigh.

Elsie laughed as she gently scratched his scalp before smoothing out his mussed hair. “I have every right to be smug. It was rather nice hearing you do the begging for once.” She laughed again when Charles grunted and nipped at her.

“I was not begging,” he denied in a gravely voice.

Elsie shivered at the feel of his voice rumbling through her. Why had she never noticed that before? Now that they were together, his voice could definitely cause her a bit of embarrassment if she wasn’t careful to school her reaction in front of their friends.

“Are you cold, Els?”

“No.”

Charles sat up and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “No?”

“No.”

Grinning when he realized what had happened, he let his hand trail down her body, gently pressing against her thighs. Finding evidence of what he suspected, he leaned over and murmured, “No, not cold,” in her ear.

“Charlie.” Elsie hissed as she parted her legs even more to give him better access.

“Good morning, Love.”

“Oh god,” she moaned, reacting once again to the low, sexy timbre of his voice.

Charles couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at Elsie’s reaction to his voice. He’d never understood the reaction women seemed to have when he spoke, but he’d always used it in his favor anyway. “Like that, do you?” he asked in the same tone, his hand still busy pleasuring her.

“Charles,” she moaned. “Don’t tease.”

Gently nibbling at the soft flesh of her ear, Charles grinned as he whispered, “Who’s teasing, Love?”

“You!” she growled even as she tried to move closer to his teasing hand and fingers.

Giving Elsie what she wanted, Charles watched as she came undone, smiling in satisfaction when she cried out his name. Kissing her forehead, nose then lips, he winked when her eyes fluttered open. “Okay, Lass?”

“Mmm.” Elsie hummed then reached up and pinched Charles’ side.

“Els! What was that for?”

“Being so smug!”

 

~*~

 

“I feel very decadent, Charlie.”

“Oh? And why is that, Els?”

“Sparkling cider and chocolate covered strawberries in bed? Don’t _you_ find that decadent?” Elsie asked as she took a bite out of the berry she’d picked from the bowl.

“Not at all, Els. It’s sexy.”

“Sexy? Charlie, have you lost your senses?”

Charles grinned. “Of course I have. How could I keep my wits sitting in bed with a naked woman who just happens to be my wife?”

Elsie laughed, berry juice rolling down her chin. “Well, sitting here with a naked man, who just happens to be my husband, makes this all the more decadent.”

Leaning forward, Charles kissed the juice from her chin. “Now this,” he whispered, his tongue flicking over the last of the juice, “is decadent.”

Elsie swallowed back a moan as she tangled her fingers in his hair, her free hand wandering over his chest, fingernails flicking over a flat nipple. As her hand traveled lower, she felt Charles lean closer to her, his kisses intensifying.

Charles gripped Elsie’s hips when her hand wrapped around him. “Els,” he growled when she moved her hand just so, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin in response. “Sweet mercy, woman.”

Elsie moved a hand back up, cupping Charles’ head, grinning wickedly at him as she held his gaze and moved her other hand over him again. “Turn about, Charlie,” she breathed.

“Els,” he moaned. “Elsie. Elsie. Elsie.” Her name became a chant until he tightened the grip he hand on her hips and buried his face in her neck, his body jerking as his climax rolled over him.

Elsie kissed his head then cheek, caressing his thigh as he took great gulping breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Would you like to take a shower with me, Darling?” she asked when Charles’ breathing had finally evened out.

Charles sat up and caressed her cheek. “When I’ve got my legs back under me, Lass.”

Elsie laughed, “I love you, Charles Carson.”

Kissing her nose then lips, Charles winked at her. “I love you, too, Elsie Carson.”

“Thank you for a wonderful wedding night and morning after, Charlie.”

“You’re most welcome, Els. I’ve enjoyed it just as much as you.”

“Ready for that shower now?” Elsie asked then yawned.

Charles chuckled, “I think I’d better be. You’re about to fall asleep.”

“Don’t be cheeky.” Elsie scolded with a grin. “I just woke up an hour ago.”

“I’m not being cheeky. I know how fast you can fall asleep these days. And just what has you just waking up have to do with things? I’ve seen you sound asleep half an hour after you’ve gotten up.”

Elsie shrugged her shoulders and grinned as she rubbed her stomach. “Soon she’ll be here.”

“Yes, she will, Mommy.”

“Mommy.” Elsie smiled wider. “Wife and Mommy – two names I love to hear.”


	17. Chapter 17

Elsie fumed then cried, then fumed some more and cried some more. She was stuck. She’d bent to pick something up and couldn’t reach it then toppled over. Now here she lay behind some boxes, her phone in the other room on its charger. She couldn’t even see what time it was to know if it was close to when any of her friends would be coming by to check on her. She knew it wasn’t late enough for Charlie to be coming home just because she knew what time it had been when she’d come into this room.

Closing her eyes, her tears rolled down her cheeks. This was ridiculous. Maybe they should have gotten one of those crazy emergency alert buttons for her. Then she sobbed, “Damn it!”

“Elsie?” a voice called from the hall.

“I’m in here, Richard!” she answered.

“Elsie? What in the world, Lass?” Richard asked as he knelt down beside her.

“I,” she started, a cry catching in her throat. “I fell over.”

Richard bit his lip to keep from laughing at how pitiful she was. “I can see that, Lass. How did you fall over and are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, and I fell over trying to pick this up.” She held up her hand, the tiny figurine in the palm. “I was doing a little packing and I dropped this. I bent over to pick it up and toppled over instead.”

Richard shook his head as he carefully helped her sit up. “Lass, you can’t bend over right now.”

“I know,” she cried then sniffed.

Richard handed her his handkerchief. “Now, Elsie. It’s alright.”

“No it’s not!” she shouted then sobbed.

Richard shook his head. “Calm down, Lass. You’ll give yourself a headache and hiccups if you keep that up.”

“Just get me off the floor!”

Richard chuckled as he stood up and held out his hand. “Come on then.”

Elsie grabbed his hand, and felt his arm go around her under her arms. “I feel like a beached whale.”

“Now, Elsie. You know Charles wouldn’t like that kind of talk.” Richard gently scolded as he steady her against his side. “Let’s get you to your bed. I want to check you over just to make sure you really are alright.”

Elsie nodded as she held onto Richard, her legs a bit wobbly. “I’m a mess.”

“No, Love. You’re just in the last stages of pregnancy and close enough to be nesting.”

“Nesting?”

“Hasn’t Beryl or Izzie told you about that?”

“No.”

“Well, some women go through what is termed a nesting stage just before they give birth. They have to make sure their _nest_ is clean for the baby’s home coming.”

“Oh.” Elsie chewed her bottom lip. Settling on the bed, she sighed as she leaned back on her pillows. “Do you think she’ll come soon?”

“There’s only a week until your due date. I think it’s possible.” Richard smiled at her as he fixed her mussed hair. “You’re fine so I’m going to go and let you rest. No more nesting for today, hmm?” he gently teased.

“Oh!” Elsie huffed with a laugh, her eyes closed. “I’m too tired to move.”

“Good.”

“Don’t tell Charlie.”

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

“Mmm, thank you,” she murmured already falling asleep.

Richard shook his head then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, Elsie.”

 

~*~

 

Charles smiled as he watched Elsie sleep. She was beautiful, though he knew she didn’t feel that way right now. He did his best to make sure to always tell her, but often times she rolled her eyes at him and told him he needed to have his eyes checked.

He usually scowled at her and scolded her, which then generally led to tears. That led to him cuddling her into his side and holding her while he rocked her and told her he was sorry.

Good glory but he would be glad when their baby girl was born and her momma went back to her normal unflappable self.

“Mmm, Charlie?” Elsie hummed as she stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Smiling at her, Charles walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. “Hello, Els.”

“Show?”

“Everything went well. The understudy might just be better than the original actress.” Leaning over, Charles placed a gentle kiss to Elsie’s waiting lips. “How has your day been?”

Elsie sighed and shrugged. “Same as always. Richard says she might come any time.”

“But you’re not due for another week.”

“I know, but he says I’m nesting.”

“Nesting?” Charles asked with a frown. “What in the world is that?”

Elsie laughed as she rubbed her hands over her stomach. “Richard said some women go through a nesting stage where they have to make sure everything is clean before their baby comes home.”

Charles nodded. “You have been cleaning a lot lately.”

“I’ve felt this uncontrollable need for everything to be spotless. Even though Martha is an excellent housekeeper, I have found myself going and redoing things after she’s left.”

Charles shook his head. “Don’t let her catch you. She’ll quit.”

Elsie shook her head. “She has caught me. She just shook her head and chuckled. Martha’s been with me too long to quit.”

“She is quite fond of you.”

“She’s quite fond of you too. Well,”

“Well?”

Elsie grinned. “She does grumble when you leave your shoes out of place.”

Charles laughed and kissed Elsie then tapped her nose. “Silly lass. Now,” he gently nudged her. “You snuggle back down. I’m going to go shower and then I’ll be back to snuggle with you.”

Elsie nodded as she did what Charles said. “Charlie?”

“Yes, Els?”

“Can we go see the house tomorrow? I want to see how the nursery is coming along.”

“If you’re feeling good enough, and Richard says it’s okay, I’ll be glad to take you.”

“How soon can we move?”

“Everything will be ready in about six weeks. That gives you plenty of time to recover.”

Elsie pouted a bit. “I was hoping we would be able to take Baby home to the new house.”

Charles gently tapped her lips with his finger. “I know, but I think this is better. I don’t think anything will happen, but I want to be close to Richard just in case.” He looked away. “I’m scared, Els.”

Tugging at his hand to get him to look at her, Elsie smiled at him. “I’m scared, too.”

“Why haven’t you said anything? You seem so calm about it all. Well, most of the time you’re calm,” he winked.

Elsie laughed and pinched his thigh. “Hey.”

“Only stating facts, Lass.”

Nodding, Elsie sighed as she answered his question. “I didn’t want to upset you. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“For the same reason.”

“We’re a right pair.”

“Yes, we are.” Charles kissed her softly. “I’m going to go take that shower now. You close those lovely eyes and rest.”

“Hurry.”

“I will.” Charles whispered as he watched her eyes close.

Sure that she was asleep, he made his way to the bathroom to hurry through his shower. He was tired and had been missing her all day. He hadn’t said anything to her, but he’d had a feeling just before the second act that something had happened. Of course, he’d had no phone call alerting him to anything, so he’d pushed it away and finished his work then came home to find his wife sleeping peacefully.

He was getting to be a nervous wreck the closer they got to Elsie’s due date. He wasn’t sure how he was going to manage actually being in the delivery room with her.

Letting the water run over him, he closed his eyes.

He was sure he was going to embarrass himself and pass out the first time he heard Elsie scream.

He’d rather face another raging bull.


	18. Chapter 18

Richard held Isobel close as he twirled them around the dance floor. “You look beautiful tonight, Izzie.”

Isobel smiled as she tickled the back of his neck with her fingernails. “You’re repeating yourself, Darling.”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“Flattery, dear Doctor, will get you everywhere.”

Richard laughed and pulled her closer. “It’s not flattery for gain, but I’ll take it.”

Isobel smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. “Have I ever told you that I think you’re a silver tongued devil?”

Kissing her head, Richard chuckled, “Several times over the course of our years together.”

“Well, I’m telling you again.”

“I’ll prove it when I get you home,” he whispered against her ear causing her to shiver in response.

“Richard,” she breathed then looked up at him. “How much longer do we have to stay?”

Richard laughed and spun her around. “Only an hour more, I promise.”

“If I have to, I’ll fake a headache,” she threatened, a gleam in her eyes.

“And I’ll be the ever caring and concerned doctor and husband who just has to see his ailing wife home.”

“It’s a plan, Stan.” She winked, her lips turning up in a grin when he laughed and gently pinched her side.

“A poet you are not, my dear.”

 

~*~

 

Charles rolled his eyes when the lights flickered. The storm had gotten worse. He didn’t mind rain. He didn’t mind thunder. He _did_ mind electrical storms. All they ever did was cause trouble.

“Charles.” Beryl called out as she came around the corner.

“Beryl.” Charles greeted with a nod of his head. “This storm is a bad one.”

“Yes, it is. Just before the power went out at the restaurant, they said on the radio that there are blackouts happening all over the city.”

Opening the door, Charles let Beryl in then called out to Elsie. “Els? Lass, where are you?”

“Help me! Charlie! Help me!”

“Dear god!” Charles growled as he rushed toward the sound of Elsie’s cries for help.

“I’ll call for an ambulance!” Beryl shouted as she followed, her shorter legs not able to take the stairs two at a time as Charles was.

Charles didn’t bother to answer, his mind fixed solely on Elsie. “I’m coming, Els!” he shouted as he rushed into their bedroom.

“I’m in here, Charlie,” came her cry.

Charles followed the cry to the bathroom. “My god,” he breathed as he looked at the mess. “What happened?”

“My water broke.” Elsie looked up at him. “And I slipped in the mess and fell.”

“I’ll get some towels.” Charles told her, trying to keep himself calm for Elsie’s sake.

“What in the world?” Beryl’s voice went to a high pitch on the last word. “Elsie, how close are your contractions?” she asked, calming down immediately when she realized what had happened.

“Ooh.” Elsie moaned as she rubbed her stomach. “Five minutes apart, I think.”

Charles rushed in behind Beryl and hastily threw the towels down so that they could walk to Elsie. “Are you hurt?” he asked as he bent down to help her up, Beryl on the other side.

“No, I don’t think so.” Elsie shrugged. “But I’m not sure I would notice with the pain from the contrac…ooh,” she moaned.

“Contractions.” Beryl finished for her as she helped Charles lift Elsie off the floor. “Come on, Charles. I’ll help you get her into the bedroom and then while I’m cleaning this up, you help her change.”

“The ambulance?”

Beryl shook her head. “Isn’t going to get here in time. Her contractions are less than three minutes apart.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t going to get here in time?!” Charles boomed as he sat Elsie down on the side of the bed.

Before Beryl could answer, the lights went off. Waiting a few seconds for the lights to flick back on, she growled when nothing happened and grabbed her phone. “Thank god James insisted I put this flash light app on here,” she grumbled as she turned it on. “Now, Charles are there flashlights? Candles?”

Charles could feel the panic rising and blinked rapidly to try and clear his brain enough to answer.

“Bathroom, Beryl. I keep some by the bathtub.” Elsie answered as she squeezed Charles’ arm with the onslaught of another contraction.

Beryl nodded. “Charles, snap out of it and call Richard.”

Charles nodded dumbly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Richard and dialed, praying the man had his phone on.

 

~*~

 

Richard frowned when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. “Who in the world would be calling?” he mumbled as he pulled out his phone. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“What is it?” Isobel whispered.

“Charles, what is it?” Richard answered the phone, answering Isobel’s question at the same time.

Isobel moved closer to Richard as someone bumped into her in the semi darkness of the ballroom. Listening as best she could to the conversation, she gathered enough to know that Elsie had gone into labor and that Charles was panicking.

“Charles, calm down man. Beryl can help and I’ll do my best to get there.” Richard shook his head as he held Isobel close. “Just do as she says, Charles. She’s done this before.”

Isobel covered her mouth when she laughed at Charles’ splutter, letting the laugh out when Richard stuffed his phone back in his pocket. “He’s normally so calm.”

“But this is Elsie hurting and he can’t do anything to stop it.” Richard reminded her.

Isobel nodded. “What are we going to do? You know there’s going to be a traffic standstill out there with the power out.”

Richard nodded, grabbing her hand and dragging her along behind him as he rushed through the crowd and outside. Spotting a man standing by a motorcycle holding his helmet, he grinned at Isobel. “It’s been awhile and we weren’t dressed to the nines, but how about a ride?”

Isobel returned the grin. “Let’s go,” she told him then laughed as he drug her along. She listened as Richard explained to the man the situation, and asked for the use of his motorcycle.

“Thank you.” Richard told the man as he handed him some money then took the helmet he offered, thankful there was a second one. “Here, Izzie, put this on.”

Isobel rolled her eyes at the zebra print then tugged the helmet on. “This will be a story we’ll tell Baby.”

Richard nodded as he got on then waited for Isobel to get on behind him. “How Aunt Izzie and Uncle Richard road on a hog to help her momma.”

Isobel’s laughter was drowned out by the sound of the motor starting. Wrapping her arms around her husband’s middle, she leaned into him as he took off, darting the bike in and around the stalled traffic. Her only comfort about the whole mess was the fact that Beryl had given birth herself and was always able to keep a level head in times of crisis.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsie, with the help of Charles and Beryl, settled herself on the floor, amazed at Beryl’s quick thinking. “Trash bags and newspapers under an old sheet, who knew?” she chuckled then moaned, trying to remember the panting breaths she’d learned in her Lamaze class.

“That’s it, Lass. Breathe.” Beryl encouraged. “Charles, sit behind Elsie and brace her.” She watched the big man do as told. He’d been quiet and nervous ever since he’d talked to Richard. She knew that the man was scared. Hell, she was scared as well. It had been years since she’d given birth to her own children, and even more years since she’d assisted with a birth. Good lord, she hoped she remembered all that she’d learned at her mother’s side.

“Richard said you knew what you were doing.” Charles finally spoke up. “But I don’t think giving birth,” he started, stopping when Beryl rolled her eyes at him.

“Charles, my mother was the midwife in our little village. Why in the world do you think I helped with Lady Mary’s birth when the doctor couldn’t get there?”

“But,” he started, stopping when Elsie moaned and gripped his hand.

“I trust her, Charlie.” Elsie managed after the contraction passed. “That one was closer.”

Beryl nodded. “Yes, it was. Soon, Lass. Soon.”

Elsie rested against Charles’ chest, her hand clasping his. “We’re putting in emergency lighting once this is all over. This is madness trying to do this by candle light.”

Beryl laughed and patted Elsie’s knee. “Elsie, my mother delivered a lot of babies by mere candle light. We’ll do fine. I promise.”

Instead of a verbal answer, Elsie cried out, her fingernails digging into Charles’ thighs.

Beryl coaxed her through the pain then smiled. “Next one you can push.”

“About damned time!” Elsie growled.

Charles grinned at that. His Els had a mouth on her when a situation warranted it, and he supposed this one warranted it more than any other he could think of.

 

~*~

 

Richard growled as he slowed to a stop. He knew the way he was driving wasn’t legal, but since he wasn’t endangering anyone due to no other traffic moving about, he didn’t see the problem.

Evidently the cop on horseback did.

“You do realize you’re driving illegally.”

Richard tugged the helmet off his head. “I do, Officer, but it’s an emergency.” He pulled out his wallet and id. “I’m a doctor and a friend has gone into labor. With this blackout, paramedics can’t get to her. She needs me and this was the only way I saw to get to her.”

Isobel sighed in relief when the officer nodded and handed Richard back his wallet. Handing the helmet back to him, she waved at the officer as he rode off. “That was a delay we didn’t need,” she mumbled.

Richard nodded. “Yes, it was. Thank goodness Beryl’s there.”

“But she’s only just had children, what does she know of delivery?”

“She was the one that delivered Lady Mary.”

Isobel blinked in surprise at that. “You’ll have to tell me about that later.”

Richard shoved the helmet on his head and started the motorcycle, proceeding on their journey once again. Looking up at the sky, he grumbled and hoped the rain held off until they made it to Elsie’s. The last thing they needed was another delay.

 

~*~

 

“Push, Elsie!” Beryl coaxed.

“Oh god!” Elsie cried out as she held her legs and bore down.

“Alright, Lass. Easy now. Easy.”

Panting, Elsie collapsed back against Charles, her feet planted on the floor, toes curling in pain. “Beryl,” she moaned. “Please.”

“With the next one, Elsie, I want you to pant and give me little easy pushes, hmm?”

Elsie nodded then sat up and got back into position, doing as Beryl said when the contraction hit. She could feel Charles’ hands on her hips, their normal dry steadiness replaced with clammy trembling.

“Good, Lass. Now rest a bit. The hard part is coming. Just one more push and your wee lassie will be here. I want you to give it everything, Elsie. Bare down as hard as you can.”

Head lolling against Charles, Elsie shook her head. “I don’t think I can,” she whispered.

Charles nuzzled her cheek. “Yes, you can. She’s almost here, Els. Our baby girl is almost here. Hold my hand, I’ll steady you.”

Grasping his hand, Elsie sat up, their hands holding her legs as she bore down, using every ounce of strength she had left and drawing on the strength Charles was giving her. Crying out at the pain, feeling as though she was being ripped in two, she felt the warm rush of fluids as the baby slid from her body into Beryl’s waiting hands.

“She’s here, Lass. You did it!” Beryl smiled as she tied off the cord then cut it before wrapping the baby in the clean towel lying beside her. “Shh, now, Lassie,” she cooed when the baby screamed. “She’s a set of lungs on her.”

Elsie smiled down at the little bit of stuff that Beryl placed on her chest. “Look at her, Charlie,” she breathed, as she counted toes and fingers.

“She’s so tiny.” Charles stared.

Beryl snorted at that. “Charles, they usually are.”

Elsie chuckled at Charles’ splutter. “Go easy on him, Beryl.”

“Only teasing, Elsie.” Beryl turned at the sound of the door. “I think the doctor is here.”

“A little late.” Charles mumbled.

Beryl shrugged. “Well, things aren’t quite over yet and I’d rather he did this part.”

“Elsie? Charles? Beryl?” Richard’s voice drifted to them.

“In the master bedroom.” Beryl answered, chuckling when the baby squeaked her protest at being disturbed.

“Shh, Lassie. Auntie Beryl didn’t mean to startle you.” Elsie soothed the baby, laughing when her tiny hand latched onto Charles’ finger.

“She’s a good strong grip, Els.” Charles whispered in awe.

“Oh my.” Richard smiled as he came into the room. “It would seem we’re late.”

“You can take care of the last bit.” Beryl told him as she stood up, groaning as her knees protested. “Ugh. I’m too old to be in the floor.”

Isobel helped Richard off with his jacket and tie, laying them across the foot of the bed before going to peer down at the baby. “She’s perfect, Elsie.”

Charles wiped the damp hair from Elsie’s forehead before placing a kiss there then smiling up at Isobel. “She’s amazing.”

“Isobel, why don’t you and Beryl clean the baby, hmm?” Richard looked up at his wife, his eyes saying what his words didn’t.

Isobel nodded then looked back down to Elsie. “We’ll bring her right back, I promise.”

Elsie kissed the baby’s head then handed her over to Isobel, frowning at the sudden discomfort. “Richard?” she asked, suddenly feeling very weak.

“Beryl, you take the baby. Isobel, I’m going to need your help.”

Beryl took the baby from Isobel, her heart racing.

Dear god.

This couldn’t be happening.


	20. Chapter 20

“Charles, talk to her. Try to keep her awake.”

Charles nodded, his hand clasping Elsie’s. “Els, did you hear Richard? You have to stay awake. Come on, Lass. Stay with me.”

“Charlie,” she whimpered, desperately trying to keep her eyes open.

Richard heard Charles pleading with Elsie to stay with him, to stay awake, and heard her weak whimper in response. It only served to remind him, to flood his mind with memories of another time this had happened. He’d been a young doctor then without the medical advancements he had at his disposal in most cases now days. But not today. None of the things he needed were here. Even if he’d had his medical bag from his office at home, he still wouldn’t have everything.

“Richard?” Isobel whispered.

“I can’t stop it, Isobel. We need the life flight, not an ambulance.”

“They won’t listen to me.”

“I know. You dial, I’ll talk. Hurry,” he whispered.

Isobel knew what her husband wasn’t saying. Picking up the phone, she felt her throat constrict as she dialed.

If they didn’t hurry, they were going to lose their friend.

“Elsie! Wake up! Elsie!” Charles’ hoarse cries startled the baby causing her to cry and Beryl to leave the room and walk with her up and down the hall.

Richard did the best he could, talking as fast as was possible when Isobel held the phone to his ear. Telling the dispatcher who he was, what he wanted, and giving instructions and info about what was going on, he breathed a thank you then nodded for Isobel to hang up. “They’re en route now.”

“I’ll go make my way to the roof to open the door.” Isobel told him as she pushed herself up.

“Hurry, Iz.”

“Richard?” Charles looked up at him as Isobel rushed from the room. “Tell me the truth.”

Richard never looked up, still concentrating on Elsie, but answered quietly, “She’s lost a lot of blood, Charles. They’re bringing the needed medication I need to stop it, but I just don’t know. I just don’t know.”

 

~*~

 

Charles sat in the corner of the waiting room, head in his hands as he waited to hear news of Elsie. The baby was fine, she was perfect, just as he’d said. It was just his wife.

Dear god.

What was he going to do if…

He shook his head.

No.

Elsie was not going to leave him.

She was not.

She was too much of a fighter.

She wanted this baby too much to leave her.

Leave him.

His heart stuttered its beating at the thought.

How would he raise a baby by himself?

He knew nothing of babies, of children.

He didn’t want to be a father without Elsie.

She gave him the courage to be a father.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. Looking up, he was caught in the red rimmed eyes of their friend. Leaning forward, he laid his head against Beryl and let out his fear in the tears he’d been fighting.

Beryl wrapped her arms around Charles and tenderly caressed a hand over his head. She knew besides Elsie, she was all that he had, the only other person he would ever trust enough to let himself go like this with. They’d been friends long before Elsie and the others came along, and it had been Beryl that had comforted a very young Charles when his mother died.

“I can’t lose her, Beryl,” he breathed.

“They’re doing all that they can, Charles. You know that Richard will fight with everything he has to make sure she comes back to us.” Beryl wiped at his cheeks with her thumbs when he looked up at her. “Come see your baby. She’ll help you think of something else for a moment.”

Charles shook his head. “I can’t leave. I have to be here when,” he stopped when he spotted Richard.

Beryl backed out of Charles’ way when he stood, following him as he walked toward Richard. Holding his hand, she prayed the news was good.

“Richard?”

“We’ve stopped the hemorrhaging and we’re replacing the blood she lost, but she’s not out of the woods yet, Charles. It’s still not a sure thing.”

Charles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Can I see her?”

“In a few minutes. I’ll tell a nurse to come and get you when Elsie has been settled into a room.”

Beryl reached out and clasped Richard’s arm. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Yes, thank you. I knew she was in good hands because you were there.” Charles looked at his friend.

Richard smiled tiredly. “Go see your wee lassie, Charles.”

“The nurse won’t be able to find me if I go.”

“I promise if a nurse comes before you get back, I’ll come get you.” Beryl reassured him. “Besides, if Elsie wakes up and asks you about Baby, what will you tell her if you haven’t seen the babe?”

Charles nodded. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I’ll go and see her then.” Looking at Richard, he gave him a weak smile. “Can I hold her?”

“Yes. They’ll let you hold her.”

Nodding, Charles followed Richard out of the room. “Richard?”

“Yes?”

“Go find Isobel. You need her.”

“I don’t need to find her.” Richard told him as he pointed to the woman coming toward them. “ _She_ found me.”

 

~*~

 

Charles sat holding Elsie’s hand, thinking back to his time in the nursery with their baby.

Once he’d held her, he hadn’t been able to put her down without her crying, so he’d sat down and rocked her, humming his and Elsie’s song. He’d smiled when the baby wiggled down until she was laying on his chest instead of his shoulder. She was just like her mommy, the rumbling of his voice soothing the wee thing as it did his Els.

“Oh Els,” he whispered as he watched the blood flowing through the line into her arm. “You have to wake up, Lass. They’re asking me what our wee lassie’s name is, and I don’t want to tell them without you.” Caressing the soft, still hand he held, Charles kept talking. “Baby likes to hear her daddy’s rumbling voice just like her mommy. I had to hum to her to get her to let me put her down. She likes me, Els. I was so afraid she’d know how much I didn’t want to be a father before and not like me. But, she does. It was as if she knew me when I spoke to her.”

Elsie swallowed a few times then murmured, “She does,” before squeezing his hand.

“Els. Oh God, thank you.” Charles breathed as he stood up and pressed a soft kiss to her dry lips. “I knew you wouldn’t leave us.”

Elsie’s eyes fluttered open as she gave him a smile and weakly squeezed his hand, her eyes closing as she fell back to sleep.

Charles sat down and watched her sleep, thankful to have seen her beautiful eyes for just the few moments she’d been awake. He knew now it was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsie pressed light kisses to the soft downy head of her baby, smiling when the little one snuggled closer and sighed. Her belly was full, her bottom dry, she was content and happy to sleep while her momma was happy to snuggle her close. Rubbing her hand gently up and down over the baby’s spine, Elsie closed her eyes sighing in her own contentment.

Charles stopped just inside Elsie’s room at the picture that greeted him. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he quietly snapped a picture, wanting to have this moment with him always. The print would go nicely on his dressing table in the theater.

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he continued to just stand and stare at his wife and their baby girl all curled up against her momma’s chest like a little froggy.

 _A little froggy?_ he asked himself. _Where did that come from?_ Shaking his head, he shrugged and chuckled.

Elsie heard the low chuckle and opened her eyes, lifting her head to smile at Charles as he sat on the side of her bed. “What are you laughing at, Charlie?”

“Myself.”

She frowned. “Yourself?”

“The thoughts I was having while watching you and our lassie.”

“They were funny?”

“My mind described our baby as a little froggy. I have no idea where that came from.”

Elsie laughed slightly, her hand rubbing the baby’s back to settle her. “Beryl.”

“Beryl?”

“Yes. That’s how she described her William when he was first born. Which, the way their little legs and arms are pulled up under them, I suppose they do look somewhat like a little frog.”

Charles smiled as he leaned over and kissed Elsie. “I love you.”

Elsie watched Charles as he placed his hand on their baby’s head, completely covering it with his large palm and fingers. Her man was such a large man, but she knew that he was gentle, and that he would always be tender with their baby just as he was with his wife. “Want to hold her?” she whispered.

Charles bit his lip as Elsie placed the sleeping baby into his arms. He’d had the nurses guiding him the first time he’d held the babe, and he hadn’t held her enough since that first time to be comfortable with it yet, but with Elsie’s gentle guidance he was getting there.

“She looks like a baby doll with you holding her, Charlie.” Elsie smiled. “You make her look so very tiny.”

“Because I’m too big to be holding her.” He frowned. “I’ll hurt her, Els.”

Elsie shook her head. “I’ve told you every time you’ve said that, that you won’t hurt her. You’re doing just fine.” Seeing the baby snuggle closer, she smiled. “See? She’s comfortable and happy there in your arms. Much like her mommy always is.”

Charles looked up at Elsie. “I love you and her. I’ll never let anything happen. I hope you know that I want the both of you to always feel safe and happy.”

“Oh Charlie, I know that. I’ve always known. You faced a bull for me.” She winked at him.

Charles looked down at their child. “I faced death with you,” he swallowed passed the lump in his throat and looked back up at his wife. “I nearly lost you, Els. I’d rather face the bull again.”

Cupping his cheek, Elsie tenderly caressed it with her thumb. “Oh Darling. You didn’t lose me, I’m right here.”

Charles nodded. “And I’m very thankful.”

Caressing her baby’s head, Elsie sighed, “So are we going to be able to go home today?”

“Yes. That’s actually what I came in here to tell you.”

Elsie laughed and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “I’m so glad. I’m tired of sleeping alone in this uncomfortable bed.”

“I’m tired of sleeping alone too.”

Elsie eased out of her bed, carefully standing and holding on to Charles’ thigh to steady herself. “I’m going to go get ready. You’ll be more comfortable in the chair.”

“But Elsie, I can’t,” he frowned. “You can’t leave me by myself with her. I don’t know what to do.”

“She’s asleep, Charlie. You’ll be alright. I won’t be long.”

“Els,” he complained.

Elsie shook her head. “You’ll do fine. You have to get used to being alone with her. I promise I won’t be long.”

Charles nodded as he carefully moved to sit in the chair by the window. He knew he needed to get used to being alone with his daughter, but she was so tiny. So fragile. He just knew he was going to break her.

“If your mother thinks she’s going to be leaving you with me on occasion,” he murmured quietly to his daughter. “She’d better think again.”

Elsie’s laughter drifted out from the bathroom – he’d been caught.

“Mommy thinks I’m silly,” he whispered, smiling when the baby snuggled closer to him. “Hmm. It would seem you like Daddy’s rumbling voice as much as your mommy does.”

Elsie stood watching her husband with the baby, a happy, contended smile on her face. “Of course she does. She’s her mother’s daughter.”

Charles looked up and winked. “Are you ready to go?”

“I have a few things to pack in my bag, but I can do that while we wait for the release forms.”

 

~*~

 

Beryl pressed her finger to her lips. “Shh! They’re on their way!”

Everyone in the room quieted. “Remember, don’t yell surprise when they come in. We don’t want to scare the babe.” Beryl reminded then held up her glass as the door opened.

A quiet rush of, “Surprise,” spread over Charles and Elsie as they turned on the lights, causing them both to pause then shake their heads and chuckle.

“Beryl Patmore. What in the world?” Elsie asked as she looked at her friend.

Beryl stepped closer, smiling down at the baby in Elsie’s arms. “You didn’t really think I would let you bring my god daughter home without a party, did you?”

Handing the baby to Beryl when she held out her arms, Elsie rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“I don’t know why either of us are.” Charles mumbled then looked up at their other guests. “Thank you all for coming.”

Richard peered down at the baby, drawing his finger gently over her nose, then looked back up at his friends. “So? Are the two of you finally going to tell us what her name is?”

Charles smiled down at his wife who nodded at him. “Everyone, Elsie and I would like you to meet, Molly Ann Carson.”

“Molly.” Beryl tried the name out, smiling when a blue eye popped open to look at her. “Hello there, Miss Molly C.”

James looked over his wife’s shoulder. “She looks like her mother.”

“Thank goodness.” Charles whispered making everyone laugh.

Isobel lifted her glass in toast. “To the newest edition of the Carson family. We’re all so very happy to welcome you, Miss Molly C., into our lives.”

“Here, here!”


	22. Chapter 22

Elsie smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms. “It’s been amazing, Beryl.”

Beryl’s lips turned up in their own smile. “And tiring.”

“Oh, very.” Elsie laughed then patted Molly’s back to settle her. “I’m going to go lay her down so I don’t wake her.”

Beryl nodded and watched her friend walk over to the bassinet in the corner of the room. Looking around her, she smiled. The home Charles had bought for them was beautiful and roomy. This room, the sunroom, faced the back yard and garden. The garden was overflowing with roses that Elsie had lovingly tended to herself. The other plants and flowers were tended to by the gardener, which Beryl knew Charles had hired because of his connection to Downton Abbey.

The man had been but a boy when they had all left England, but in recent years he’d found his way to America, and somehow Charles had remembered him.

Beryl shook her head. Charles was amazing.

She never dreamed she would see her friends so happy.

Charles Carson as a father?

Unimaginable a year ago. Now, no one that just met the man would ever believe that he had wanted nothing to do with children of his own.

Miss Molly C had wrapped her daddy around every one of her tiny fingers.

“Beryl?” Elsie nudged her friend as she came back to the sofa. “Where were you?”

“Gathering wool, Lass.”

“Soft wool?” Elsie asked with a laugh at the goofy look on her friend’s face.

Beryl’s own laughter joined Elsie’s as she nodded. “I was thinking about you and admiring this place. Was also thinking about how things had changed for Charles. You’ve been good for him.”

“He’s been good for me, too, Beryl.” Elsie sat down and looked at her friend. “How did we not know all those years? If we hadn’t been so blind,”

Beryl held up her hand, stopping Elsie. “No, Lass. None of that. You were too young for a lot of years for it to be more than just friendship. By the time you were old enough, he was gone. If he hadn’t left for the stage, things might have progressed to beyond friendship, but he did and neither of you can change that. Don’t look back and regret. Look forward and enjoy.”

Elsie sighed as she curled up in her chair. “You’ve always been very wise.”

Beryl shrugged her shoulders. “Had to grow up way before I should have. Mum dying left me with three siblings that I had to raise so that Pa could work to provide for us.”

“Look how far we’ve come, though.”

Beryl nodded. “All of us have come a long way from our beginnings. It’s funny how a place like Downton drew us all together.”

Elsie smiled. “A grand old estate was the beginning of it all.”

Beryl laughed and shook her head. “No. A raging lunatic of a bull was the beginning of it all.”

“Well, true.” Elsie smiled. “Changing subjects. I want to thank you for coming over to help with dinner.”

“You know that I love cooking, and I enjoy helping you. Besides, you have a lot of people coming over tonight. With Charles in the city, you needed someone.”

“And I’ve got the best.” Elsie teased with a wink.

“Exactly.”

 

~*~

 

“So tell us, Charles,” Richard smiled at his friend. “How does it feel to be a father?”

Charles’ smile nearly split his face. “Wonderful.”

“Dirty nappies and all?” James asked making Richard laugh.

Charles chuckled and nodded. “Dirty nappies and all. She’s an angel. We’re very lucky.”

“Just wait until she starts teething.” James warned sagely, remembering all too well the teething stages of his own children. “They’re no longer angels when they’re cutting teeth.”

“Maybe she’ll be an exception.”

Richard smiled at Charles’ hopefulness. “She could be. Not all babies have issues when they teeth. My nephew cute two at a time and they never seemed to bother him.”

James laughed, “Listen to us. Talking about nappies and teething while standing around with a drink in our hands.”

Richard held up his glass. “To nappies and teething babies.”

Charles laughed as he held up his own. “To perfect little angels.”

“Here. Here.” James held up his drink.

“So do you think you’ll ever go back to the stage, Charles?”

“Els and I have talked about that. She’s not going to be going back to the magazine full time until Molly is at least two so I’m going to be taking that time off too. If a good play comes along later on, I’ll take it, but for now I’m just going to enjoy being a husband and father. I plan on taking Els home to Scotland in a few months.”

Richard smiled, his eyes taking on a far away look. “Home,” he murmured.

“How long has it been since you were home?” Charles asked.

“Years. I took Izzie there for our honeymoon and then I took her back after Matthew died. She needed to get away from England and everything that reminded her of her lost son and she needed peace. Home was always peace to me and my sister’s house is by the water. She was only too happy to open her home to use and let Isobel grieve without interference or being pressured by society’s proprieties. Then we came here and haven’t been back since.”

“You need to make the time to go again.” James chimed in. “I’ve been planning to take Berry home to England to see our William and the grandkids.”

“She’ll be over the moon.” Charles smiled as he thought about how happy his friend would be at seeing her beloved son and grandchildren.

“I thought it would be a good thing to do for our anniversary.”

“That’s just about the time I’d planned on taking Els home.”

“Charles? What are you thinking?” Richard asked, knowing that look on his friend’s face.

“I was thinking that we could all travel together. I missed the trip over all those years ago, but we could all go back together. I know Els would love it.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” James nodded, liking the idea the more he thought about it. “We could have a party for our anniversary and surprise Berry with it.”

“And you and Elsie could have a honeymoon courtesy of your friends watching Miss Molly C.”

Charles laughed and shook his head. “What a big nickname for such a little bit of stuff.” Taking a sip of his drink, he looked behind him when he heard the ladies coming back into the room. “I like the idea. We’ll get together and discuss it more so the ladies don’t find out. We can all win some points in the romance category by keeping it a secret and surprising them.”

 

~*~

 

“Hey.” Charles whispered as he lifted Molly from her cradle. “What’s this about? Hmm? You can’t possibly be hungry again, Mommy just fed you. And I know you can’t need your nappy changed, Daddy just did that before laying you down.” The answer to his questions was a tiny squawk. “Are you a little birdie now? Hmm?”

Elsie put her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh at the tone of Charles’ voice as he talked to their daughter. Hearing another squawk from Molly, and Charles informing her that he was going to call her Birdie from now on, sent Elsie into a fit of the giggles that she couldn’t hide.

Charles turned and gave his wife a sheepish look. “She’s your daughter. I heard your voice in that little squawk.”

Elsie smiled as she walked over to him. “Sing to her and she’ll stop squawking as you put it.”

Holding his daughter up to his chest, Charles smiled when she snuggled into her favorite spot just over his heart. “She likes that spot.”

“She can hear your heartbeat.”

Holding out his free arm, Charles smiled when Elsie stepped into his embrace. Pressing a kiss to her head, he gently rubbed her back. “Dinner was a success, Lass.”

“With Beryl’s help.” Elsie sighed, resting a hand on Molly’s back as she laid her head on Charles’ shoulder. “Richard and Isobel were late as usual.”

“I told him he really needed to think of a different excuse because we’ve all figured out what they were up to when there was an emergency.”

Elsie chuckled, “I told Isobel much the same.”

“At least James and Beryl save theirs for after they go home.”

“Charlie.”

“What?” Charles wondered. “You know how she gets after a little liquor.”

“True.” Looking up at her husband, Elsie smiled then pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Beryl and Isobel asked me why we named the baby Molly.”

“And did you tell them why?”

“I did. They thought it was very sweet.”

“I’m sure they did.” Charles snuggled Elsie back against him and slowly started swaying them to the tune he was humming.

“Why is it your song for us?” Elsie asked, never having thought to before.

“Because of your blue eyes. It’s Heaven when I look in them, Els. You’ve given me heaven on earth by loving me and giving me the courage to be a father and a husband, something I had decided I would never be again. Now, I have another set of blue eyes that stare up at me with trust and wonderment, and I see Heaven in those eyes too because of the pure sweetness of the child we created together. I see a chance to be the kind of father neither of us ever had. I love you, Els.”

“Oh Charlie. I love you, too.” Elsie sniffed as she patted their baby’s back when she whimpered. “Sing to us, Daddy.”

Charles smiled and kissed Molly’s head then Elsie’s before softly doing as she’d asked. “*You’ll see a smilin’ face, a fireplace, a cozy room, a little nest that nestles where the roses bloom. Just Elsie and me, and Molly makes three, I’m happy in my blue heaven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My Blue Heaven, written by Walter Donaldson/George A. Whiting. The version I prefer is by Gene Austin. It's an old (old) version, but it's slow which is how I like this song and how I imagine Charles singing it to his girls. You can find it on youtube if you'd like to have a listen.


End file.
